Un secreto para la Luna
by Black Rose -IMZ
Summary: Dicen que cuando la Luna, guardiana de los secretos, le da la espalda al mundo ocurren cosas... Cosas fantasticas. Horribles, si, pero fantasticas.
1. Prologo

**Y ya se que esto no se hace, que esta mal, que es inmoral, que primero debería terminar mis compromisos pendientes, pero… ¡HOOOOOOOLA, GENTE HERMOSA, PUCHUNGUITOS DE MI CORAZÓN!**

 **Oh, no, no ven mal… esta chica loca y tarada acaba de subir una nueva creación de su endemoniada mente. ¡Recién sacadito del horno! Calentito como pan del domingo.**

 **¿De qué va esto?...**

 **Bueno…**

 **Vayamos a algún remoto lugar del mundo. No es China, no es Japón, no es ningún lugar que conozcan. Vayamos a un mundo donde los tigres y los pandas son enemigos por un viejo conflicto tan antiguo que ni el tiempo mismo podría recordarlo…. A un mundo donde una pequeña tigresa de bengala y un pequeño panda, una tarde, se dieron la mano… sin saber que tomaban las manos del enemigo….**

 **¡Y allí nos quedamos!**

 **Un mundo donde la Luna es diosa de los secretos y las mentiras. Donde el Dios de la Muerte y la Diosa de la Vida son enamorados separados por la Guardiana de los Secretos.**

 **¡Y a leer!**

 **Pd. Hija de Humo y Hueso no tiene nada que ver con esta loca idea… ¡Nada! ((¡Mentira!))**

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

 _Él creía en la Diosa de la Vida._

 _Ella rezaba al Dios de la Muerte._

 _Y juntos veneraron a La Luna, guardiana de los más oscuros secretos._

Esa noche la Luna, guardiana de los secretos del mundo, no estaba presente para contemplar el milagro.

El cielo era un solo manto oscuro, plagado por las miles de estrellas, como pequeños puntitos de luz suspendidos en medio de la nada. Allí, donde su figura redonda y amarillenta debería estar, solo quedaba un espacio en negro. Una zona oscura. Un hueco entre los miles de millones de puntitos de luz.

Cosas pasan cuando la guardiana Luna no mira al mundo… y esa noche pasó. Esa noche, a espaldas de la Luna, la aldea de los tigres y la aldea de los pandas festejó el nacimiento de los primogénitos de sus respectivos líderes.

Akame, matriarca de los tigres, dio a luz a una niña.

Aiko, quinta esposa del líder de la aldea de los pandas, dio a luz al primer hijo varón de su señor.

Las llamas de la hoguera eran tan altas que parecían lamer el cielo nocturno.

Tigres con el cuerpo cubierto de pintura negra danzaron alrededor de las llamas, agradeciendo a su Dios por haber devuelta aquella alma joven y fuerte al mundo.

Solo las mejores frutas fueron llevadas al templo. Las más dulces y maduras.

Hembras de panda se vistieron con sus mejores prendas blancas para llevar sus ofrendas al templo de la Diosa de la Vida, pidiendo su protección para aquel nuevo niño que llegaba a ellos.

Ambas aldeas se regocijaron en el nacimiento de sus futuros líderes… pero ninguna miró al cielo esa noche.

Porque cuando Luna da la espalda al mundo, cosas pasan… y esa noche cosas pasaron.

Ambas madres dieron a luz antes de tiempo. Ambas criaturas vinieron al mundo al mismo tiempo y el primer maullido de vida de la cría felina se mezcló con el lejano llanto del osezno. Esa noche, el líder de la aldea de los pandas tomó en brazos a su primer hijo varón y parado en el balcón más alto de su hogar, lo alzó a la vista de todo su pueblo, al mismo tiempo que el esposo de la matriarca de los tigres tomaba a su primogénita en brazos y trazaba una cruz negra en su frente, dándole la bienvenida a su alma al mundo.

Esa noche, la matriarca de los tigres susurró el nombre de su primogénita al mismo tiempo que el líder de los pandas anunciaba a su pueblo el nombre de su primer varón.

Y tal vez, en ese momento, nadie lo supiera. Ni el adivino más sabio, ni el mago más astuto tuvo manera de saberlo. Porque ¿qué era un nacimiento más? ¿Qué podía significar que dos niños nacieran al mismo tiempo? Niños nacían a todo momento y en todo el mundo. ¿Qué podía importar aquella casualidad en dos aldeas enemigas, cuyo odio se remontaba al inicio de sus tiempos?

Pero significaba mucho. Porque aquellas vidas que llegan juntas al mundo, juntas han de irse.


	2. 1

¡ **ESTOY VIIIIVAAAAAA!... Ahree,**

 **¿No les pasa que en cierta época del año les agarra esa euforia de revolear el poncho e irse a joder por ahí?... Porque a mí se… me da y ¡cómo me da!... Pero este año es distinto… este año, mi amado padre, siempre tan odiado y puteado por mí, se le ocurrió aparecer en mi vida y actuar como "padre modelo" por primera vez desde… ¡desde que vine al mundo!... O sea… ¡Tranquilo, viejo!**

 **Y como no puedo salir ni a cantar tango en la esquina, ¡Vengo a escribir esto!... O si, nenas, yo se que quieren mas… ((¡Cállate!))… Wou, a ti ya te extrañaba… ¡vengachepaca que le va a abrazar la tía Rose!**

 **He escrito unas cinco veces este capítulo y lo he editado unas quince… O sea… que mamá no va ahí… que ese nombre no se debe mencionar aún… que ese detalle es para más adelante… Que… ¡¿Qué carajos hacía Tai Lung en la aldea de los tigres?!... Bueno, detalles…**

 **La cuestión es que tengo mis anteojos nuevo… y los he estrenado escribiendo esto…**

 **ADVERENCIA: No me hago responsable de daño cerebral, ni emocional. No soy responsable de sus posibles lágrimas, ni de sus risas… No soy responsable si se hacen pipi encima leyendo esta historia… Ni de sentimientos asesinos... Ni... Ni... Ni de dolor... ¡Ni de nada!**

 **Debería poner eso al principio de cada fic. Digo, me ahorraría muchos conflictos en el transcurso de los mismos.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo uno.**

 ** _El nombre del enemigo_. **

**III**

La aldea de los tigres se situaba en el interior de las grandes montañas. Compuetas por cuevas y pasadizos tan angostos y enredados como las calles de un laberinto, algunos que llevaban a muchos sitios y otros que simplemente no tenían salida, pero todos conectados a la entrada, a La Plaza. Un espacio de bordes irregulares y sin ninguna forma en particular, tan amplio para albergar a todo el pueblo y aun así, contar con lugar de sobra para las mesas de comidas, las hogueras y los bailes. Era el punto de encuentro del pueblo, donde la vida se desarrollaba. Se compartía la comida, se rendía culto al Dios. Allí los niños se conocían, los jóvenes se enamoraban y los amigos reían entre bromas y anécdotas. Allí se celebraban los nacimientos y las muertes.

Durante el día las hembras iban y venían ataviadas en atuendos de colores oscuros. Prendas de tela suave y fresca, que se les amarraba en uno de los hombros y caía suelta sobre su cuerpo, cubriendo solo lo necesario. Los machos iban con el torso descubierto y pantalones amarrados con vendas en las caderas, donde luego se colocarían las armas cuando la situación así lo precisara.

La guerra quedaba en el exterior. Las espadas, los arcos y todo tipo de armas estaban prohibidas en el interior de la cueva.

El ruido de las risas y las conversaciones, las bromas y los comentarios gritados entre uno y otro grupo, era acompañado por el susurro lejano de las cascadas, que se encontraban en el interior de la montaña y daban origen a un río de agua clara y cristalina, donde las madres bañaban a sus cachorros por la tarde.

Durante la noche el lugar se llenaba con el olor a comida caliente. Dulce, fuerte, delicioso. La música comenzaba a llenar cada rincón, alegre, invitando a los jóvenes a bailar con ella. Las hembras buscaban un compañero, los machos buscaban llamar la atención de aquella que les interesara. Los más ancianos del pueblo prendían hogueras y juntaban a su alrededor a los niños para contarles las leyendas. Algunas de miedo, para asustar a los más traviesos, otras muchos más bonitas que lograban crubrir las mejillas de las niñas de inocente rubor.

—¿Ustedes saben por qué nuestro Dios es la Muerte? —Preguntaba Soraya, una tigresa tan vieja que, se decía, había sido condenada por la Diosa Vida. Los niños, sentados alrededor de aquella pequeña fogata, le miraban con ojos grandes y curiosos—. Hubo un tiempo en el que nuestra especie no moría. La Vida nos había castigado a vivir con dolor, con hambre, con sufrimiento… Ni la más grande tortura podía extinguir nuestras almas.

Soraya aseguraba ser la más antigua de la aldea. Sus ojos eran negros como la noche y estaban empequeñecidos por la edad, rodeados de incontables arrugas. Siempre vestía una túnica oscura, cubriendo gran parte de su cuerpo. _¿Por qué, Nana Soraya?_ Había preguntado muchas jóvenes. Las tigresas no se caracterizaban por el pudor. Ni las más jóvenes, ni las más antiguas. Sus cuerpos eran motivo de orgullo. Eran enseñadas desde pequeñas a valorar su físico, a no ocultarlo como si fuese algo de qué avergonzarse. Solo había un tipo de hembra que se cubríera tanto… y Soraya no podía ser de ellas.

Nana Soraya —llamada así por haber visto crecer a gran parte de los tigres de la aldea— solía sonreír a esas chicas, con un aire maternal en su mirada, y con voz profunda y rasposa contestaba: _—Cuando era joven, mi belleza era apreciada. Pero ahora que estoy vieja, no tengo nada que mostrar, hija. Hay que saber vivir cada etapa y mis tiempos de romances han terminado._ Y en cualquier otra tigresa, la respuesta pudo haber sido tomada como una evasiva, pero no en ella, respetada por sus años de vida.

— Al no morir, no podemos dar vida. Envejecemos, perdemos fuerzas y nosotras no podemos concebir. Por eso veneramos al Dios Muerte. Él nos quitó el tormento. —Sonreía, su voz era misteriosa y atrapaba la atención de los niños—. El Dios Muerte lleva nuestras almas, viejas y cansadas, y las devuelve al mundo jóvenes y fuertes.

Soraya no era la única en contar leyendas. Había otros ancianos, otras hogueras, otros grupos de niños. También había padres, que iban y venían con sus crías en los hombros, madres que preparaban la comida para esa cena y reían entre ellas por anécdotas ya viejas, hembras embrazadas que se acercaban a la hoguera central para quemar en ella comida y pedir por el alma de su bebé. Jóvenes que disfrutaban de la música, que bailaban y se dejaban envolver por el calor de la hoguera, invitando a los machos a probar suerte con ellas.

Entre esas jóvenes, se encontraba Akame.

Cuando su madre murió, Akame tenía apenas dieciséis años. Era la primera hija mujer y la tradición era clara: la aldea era su responsabilidad. Tenía tres hermanos mayores y dos hermanas menores —su madre había muerto dando a luz la última—, pero estaba sola en su deber.

La mayor preocupación de una joven de esas edad en la aldea con regularidad era la de escoger a un buen compañero para bailar junto a la hoguera. Robar un casto beso a espaldas de sus padres y cuidar de que sus madres no las pillaran en amoríos. Pero Akame observaba todo eso desde el balcón de su cueva, atrapada entre responsabilidades tan grandes que ni la ayuda de todos sus magos eran suficiente. Dos hermanas pequeñas que cuidar, tres hermanos que debían conseguir una compañera, un pueblo que dudaba de su capacidad para dirigir a tan corta edad y planes a sus espaldas para tomar su puesto. Debía mostrarse como una hembra adulta, fuerte e imponente, pero no era más que una niña. Aún le faltaba crecer, le faltaba madurar, aún tenía mucho por aprender.

Por muchos años, cuando llegó a la edad, Akame se negó a buscar un compañero para tener hijos. Había criado a dos hermanas pequeñas y recién comenzaba a ver a la menor, ya de diez años, correr lejos de su mano. No quería niños, no quería esas responsabilidad de vuelta, no tan pronto. Se permitía amoríos, como cualquier hembra adulta, pero jamás cuando su cuerpo era fértil.

Sin embargo, hay cosas que una no decide… y Akame lo aprendió esa noche, bailando en la hoguera.

El vestido —suelto y amarrado a su hombro con un broche de flor, como la mayoría de las hembras— se arremolinaba en sus piernas y sus pies descalzos golpeaban con energía el suelo, levantando polvo y marcando correctamente cada paso. Su rabo serpenteaba en el aire al ritmo de su cuerpo. El calor del fuego acariciaba su rostro, sus labios sonreían y la risa vibraba en su pecho. Habían pasado muchos años desde que había bailado allí… muchos más desde que lo había hecho con un compañero.

Fue en ese momento, en medio de la fiebre de aquellas antiguas canciones de su pueblo, que sintió un par de zarpas —grandes, fuertes y de garras tan largas que le rozaron la piel— tomarla por la cintura. Su primer impulso fue gruñir para apartar al atrevido. Ella no había llamado a ningún compañero esa noche, no había invitado a ningún macho a acercarse.

Pero al voltear, cuando se encontró con aquellos ojos rodeados de pintura negra, algo dentro de ella la mantuvo quieta en su lugar. Algo le impidió moverse. No fue sumisión, mucho menos docilidad. Las tigresas no eran dóciles.

—Mi señora.

El macho retrocedió e inclinó la cabeza.

Su pecho estaba surcados por marcas de zarpas de pintura negra —hecha con los restos de antiguas hogueras— que empezaban a la altura de los pectorales y descendían por su abdomen, perdiéndose más allá del pantalón. La misma pintura le cubría los ojos y parte del rostro, como una máscara en la piel.

Akame no respondió.

Aquel macho no era el único que bailaba alrededor de la hoguera. Había muchos, también con el cuerpo pintado, también con el rostro cubierto. Pero este… este fue el que Akame eligió para inclinar la cabeza y ofrecer su mano en una invitación.

—Baila.

Fue una orden.

Como la tradición lo decía, él no volvió a tocarla.

Un macho no podía tocar a ninguna hembra que bailara en la hoguera, no hasta que el baile terminara, no hasta que ella volteara y extendiera su mano para acariciar el rostro y limpiarle la máscara hecha de pintura. Le sorprendió bastante que él lo hiciera.

La música se detuvo y se volvió lenta, pausada. _Triste_. Akame no apartó sus ojos de los del tigre. Eran rojos. No anaranjados, no ambarinos, no oscuros. Rojos, como la sangre. Como un rubí. _Y eso le gustó_. Nunca había visto a un tigre con esos ojos. Eran profundos, fuertes y tenían un aire agresivo en su mirar, como fuerza contenida.

Tal vez fue eso lo que la motivó a aceptarle. Tal vez.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —susurró.

Se acercó un paso. Su rostro quedó en el hombro de él, sin tocarle, pero lo suficiente para sentir el calor de ese cuerpo a través de la ropa.

—Shiang.

— _Shiang_ … —Saboreó ese nombre. No era un nombre de su pueblo, era extranjero—. Nadie aquí se llama así. Ese es un nombre enemigo.

—¿Me acusara de enemigo por un nombre que no he elegido? —Había burla en su voz—. Vaya, que líder más sensata.

—Insolente.

—Mis disculpas, señora.

Y aun así, su voz dejaba oír una risa contenida.

Akame no volvió a hablar, ni siquiera volvió a mirar sus ojos… pero al terminar la pieza, en ese segundo de silencio entre una canción y otra cuando todo lo que se escucha a su alrededor es el crepitar de las llamas —y las voces, pero estas eran demasiado lejanas, como productos de un sueño ya olvidado—, alargó las manos y acunó el rostro del tigre entre estas.

Él cerró los ojos, con el asomo de una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, y Akame deslizó los pulgares por encima aquellos párpados temblorosos, limpiando la pintura negra del pelaje.

Esa noche Akame no cenó en la mesa grande, ni en su habitación, ni en ningún otro lugar. No cenó, porque con su zarpa aferrada a la del tigre, lo guió por los miles de pasadizos hasta el corazón de la montaña. Allí se encontraba el templo del Dios de la Muerte: una pequeña construcción de piedra, con más parecido a un altar que a un templo, donde los tigres recibían a los recién nacidos y despedían a sus muertos. Esa noche no había muerto nadie, ni había nacido ningún cachorro, por lo cual no había razones para que alguien visitara el viejo templo.

Solo Akame y Shiang. La lider de los tigres y un _extrangero._

Con el pasar de los meses, Akame se encontró a si misma buscando la misma mirada entre la multitud. Sin embargo, Shiang nunca aparecía durante el día. No era un soldado —de lo contrario, ella lo sabría—, no era artesano, no era alfarero, no era herrero, no pertenecía a ninguna familia. _¿Quién eres?_

 _Un extranjero._

Cada noche, Akame realizaba su propio ritual: bailaba, rechazaba a los tigres que se le acercaran y entonces, en medio del baile, sonreía cuando un par de zarpas se aferraban a sus cinturas.

 _Es en contra de la tradición_ , había murmurado ella una vez, luego de hacer el amor, cuando él había preguntado por qué tenía que esperar a que ella lo tocara primero, por qué él no podía besarla delante de la hoguera. Aquel tigre no conocía sus costumbre, no sabía lo que estaba bien, lo que se hacía y lo que no. Eso, tal vez, solo emocionó más a Akame.

Pasaron muchas noches en el templo al Dios Muerte. Desnudos, abrazados. Besándose, acariciándose. Conociéndose. Con el tiempo, Akame se encontró a si misma esperando ansiosa la noche. Sus hermanos la sorprendieron cantando en la mañana, perfumándose en la tarde, pintando su rostro y cuando Lee —el menor de los varones— la saludó con un roce de labios, le dirigió una pícara mirada al notar que ella se había untado ungüento con sabor en estos.

—Pero vaya, ¡los tigres se pelearan por ti! —le había dicho.

Pero Akame, por toda repuesta, solo había sonreído. Ella no quería que los machos pelearan por ser su compañero.

Ella _ya tenía_ un compañero.

Esa noche, delante de todo el pueblo, ella le limpiaría por última vez la máscara a Shiang.

El estómago se le revolvía, retorciéndosele, como nauseas. Pero estas _nauseas_ eran más agradables, como cosquillas, que se esparcían por todo su cuerpo. Estaba nerviosa. Akame, por primera vez en su vida, estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera podía quedarse quieta.

Sin embargo, esa noche, por más que esperó, el tigre no llegó.

Bailó con varios tigres, esperándole, pero a ninguno le quitó la máscara luego. _Busca otra compañera_ , les decía, sin remordimiento alguno al ver la decepción en esos ojos. Ella solo esperaba a Shiang, a su compañero. Bailó una y otra vez, hasta que los pies le dolieron y el sudor hubo lavado la cruz negra de su frente.

Cuando la música cesó y los ancianos dejaron sus hogueras para sentarse a la mesa, Akame fue la única que se quedó parada frente al fuego.

Esperó.

Esperó porque estaba segura de que Shiang volvería, como cada noche, solo para verla.

Esperó y solo entonces, cuando meses más tarde aceptó que él no aparecería más, comprendió que se había enamorado. Lo había amado… y él se había ido. Pero no se permitió derramar ni una lágrima.

Akame esa noche no se enojó, no sufrió, no le permitió a nadie verla triste. Aun cuando el dolor era físico, cuando el pecho se le estrujaba contra el corazón, se sentó en su lugar de la gran mesa y esbozó una ancha y satisfecha sonrisa a sus hermanos. Las tigresas no lloraban por un macho, mucho menos por uno que se iba.

Todos en el pueblo sabían del tigre que había dejado plantada a la Señora, del extranjero que había comido en su mesa y una noche, sin más, implemente se había ido. Se había vuelto una historia muy contada, que revoloteaba de boca en boca, como una anécdota de sobremesa. Pero nadie pudo decir que haya visto triste a Akame.

La Señora seguía bajando a las cenas, bailaba, reía, coqueteaba con los jóvenes pretendientes y se permitía algún amorío con los mayores. Bailaba con sus hermanos, antes de entregarlos a alguna tigresa joven, bailaba con sus hermanas, siempre vigilando que no se les acercase ningún atrevido… Hasta, que una tarde, ella se presentó en La Plaza mucho antes de lo usual. El sol aún no se había ocultad del todo y aunque en el interior de la cueva las fogatas ya les brindaba su luz, el cielo en el exterior aún tenía unos suaves tonos ambarinos.

Iba escoltada por sus hermanos y uno de sus soldados más cercanos. Sus manos, tensas, sujetaban un paquete envuelto en tela negra. La hoguera grande aún no había sido encendida, pero mientras los ancianos trabajaban en ella, Akame esperaba parada a un lado.

Las miradas curiosas se posaban en su figura, escudriñándola, y así, mucho antes de que el fuego se encendiera, las personas ya supieron por qué la Señora había bajado antes esa tarde.

El fuego se encendió. Las llamas crepitaron, cada vez más altas, más calientes, y cuando las flamas lamieron el techo de la cueva, el paquete que Akame llevaba entre sus manos cayó en medio.

 _Una ofrenda. Comida para el Dios de la Muerte._ Un ritual reservado solo para las hembras que llevaban vida en su vientre, una plegara al Dios para pedir por el alma de su bebé. _La Señora ha concebido._

Algunas hembras solían acudir junto a sus compañeros. Los tigres no se casaban, no tenían rituales para unir sus vidas, pero elegían compañeros. Algunas de por vida, otras solo para criar aquel cachorro concebido.

Unos pasos más atrás, alejados de aquel ritual sagrado, estaban sus tres hermanos y sus dos hermanas. Junto a ellos también se encontraba el soldado. Un tigre joven, de facciones toscas y el torso lleno de cicatrices por las guerras y peleas, tanto con el enemigo como por conflictos de su propia especie.

El nuevo compañero de la Señora. Un joven de aspecto fuerte. Un tigre cuyos ojos no eran del color del rubí.


	3. 2

**12/02/2016**

 **La arena aún no ha llegado a mí…**

 **…algo estoy haciendo mal…**

 **HOOOOOOOLA, CRIATURAS OCULTAS DE LAS SOMBRAS DEL CAJÓN DE MIS CALZONES… ((¡¿Qué mierd…?!)) ¡Y hola a ti también!...**

 **Hoy hace cerca de 60° de calor por aquí ((¿Exageracion? ¡¿DONDE?!))… ¡Oye, pendeja! Que solo yo puedo usar las pinches mayúsculas chillonas… ((¡Dice Anna Stelee que le devuelvas su chiste!))… mecagüenlaputademiconscienciabullyinera… ¡NO AL AUTO BULLYING, CARAJO, NO! ¡NO TIENE POR QUÉ SER ASÍ!...**

 **EEEEEEEEnnn… Fin… A lo que iba…**

 **¡Hace sesenta putos grados de calor y me quemo el culo!... Sí, de una, vieron… Pero ¡AQUÍ ESTOY!... Y vengo a contarles mi historia de mierda y prostitución (Ahrre, no)…**

 **Resulta que voy por la calle caminando, así re diosa *re kazual* con mi nuevo corte de pelo… y de repente… ¡VIENTITO SALVAJE DE ROSA DE GUADALUPE APARECE!... y yo tan diosa que me veia… termino escupiendo tierra y con mas mugre en el pelo que la mismisima barba de Rubeus Hagrid**

 **Y este es el momento en el que te preguntas... ¡¿QUE MIERDAS HACES EN LA CALLE CON SESENTA GRADOS DE CALOR?!... ¡pero no! Esa no es la cuestion...**

 **La cuestion es que yo luego andaba así de… ¡NO MAMES, PINCHE** **GUADALUPE!... Ahora, por trollera, no compro más tus pinches estampitas a la igles… Oh, no, nena, que con Rose no se jode…**

 ***laic zi iorazte kon el final inezperado***

 **Ahrre…**

 **¿Qué creen que pasó con Shiang? ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué dejó a Akame?... ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA AKAME SE DEJÓ EMBARAZAR?!... ahrre… Bueno, eso y muuuucho mas… dentro de unos 30 capítulos… ahrre, no tanto… pero más o menos…**

 **De hecho, nunca tengo idea de cuánto me va a llevar un fic… Sale de mi control.**

 **Ahora si… ¡A LEER!**

 **Pd. AHRRE**

* * *

 **Capítulo dos.**

 _ **La quinta esposa.**_

 **III**

La aldea de los pandas era verde.

Sí, verde.

Rodeada por tallos de bambú, tan fuertes y sólidos como las mejores de sus armas, con suelos de tierra fértil y hiervas claras, pequeñas florecillas de todo tipo de colores y el aroma de las frutas más dulces.

Se encontraba en los límites del bosque. Todas las casas miraban en una dirección, hacia el centro de la aldea, donde se encontraba la tarima: una elevación de madera, donde se daban los espectáculos, se hacían anuncios, se celebraban victorias y se cobraba castigos. Era el lugar de encuentro en los festivales, donde las bodas se llevaban a cabo junto al amanecer y donde los muertos eran entregados a la Diosa de la Vida al atardecer.

Durante el día la aldea se llenaba de color. Los machos trabajaban en la agricultura, forjaban armas, hacían artesanías, construían los instrumentos para deleitar a la aldea con música durante los festivales. Las hembras, atraviadas con pesados kimonos de varias capas, caminaban aferradas a cestas llenas de frutas y verduras.

Las madres llevaban a sus cachorros en la espalda, sujetos por bandoleras de tela suave y delicada que ellas mismas tejían durante el embarazo. Las jóvenes en busca de marido se vestían de blanco y recorrían toda la aldea hasta el templo de la Diosa Vida, para pedir por el futuro de una familia grande.

Los niños corrían por toda la aldea, de un extremo a otro del muro, se desafiaban a beber del estanque prohibido de la Diosa y a comer de las frutas que las embarazadas dejaban como ofrenda en su templo.

Los mayores les contaban que la Diosa castigaba a los niños traviesos, pero… eran niños. No hay nada más valiente que la inocencia de un niño.

Por la noche la luz del sol daba paso a la luz de las farolas. Rojas, blancas y de todos los colores. Las hembras preparaban la cena para sus maridos, los niños eran acostados temprano y los ancianos se reunían en las puertas de su casa a tocar música. Tonadas suaves, lentas, melodiosas, que se llevaba el viento y era escuchada por toda la aldea.

En algunas casas, a la luz de una vela, los ancianos reunían a sus nietos varones para contarles leyendas y fábulas de su especie. Hablaban a los niños sobre la Diosa Vida, sobre por qué Luna era guardiana de los secretos, les contaban los orígenes de la aldea. Mientras, las abuelas y madres enseñaban a sus hijas a tejer y coser, a cantar las oraciones a la Diosa y a cocinar las comidas tradicionales.

Esa noche la brisa era cálida y la luna brillaba en el cielo, llena y redonda, con un resplandor amarillento típico de las noches de verano. _La luna está llena_ , exclamaban los ancianos con regocijo.

Cuando Luna estaba llena, tenía toda su cara hacia el mundo.

Cuando la Luna daba su cara al mundo, se creia que nada malo podria pasar. Ella era guardiana y les protegia. Les bendecia junto a la Diosa Vida.

Esa noche, las hembras se vistieron de blanco. Jóvenes en espera de un marido, futuras madres, jóvenes con sus cachorros en brazos. Todas ellas marcharon hacia el Templo de la Diosa Vida para dejar sus ofrendas y cantar sus oraciones. Mientras, en el centro de la aldea, los machos bebían y tocaban sus instrumentos, se regocijaban en la comida que sus esposas habían preparado.

Sin embargo, esa noche, a diferencia de muchas otras de luna llena, Bao se encontraba entre su pueblo.

No solo él, sino también sus esposas.

De repente, la música se detuvo y todas las cabezas se giraron hacia él. Los machos se colocaron de pie, las hembras agacharon la mirada en señal de respeto. Bao se presentó esa noche vestido con una túnica verde jade y escoltado por dos de sus soldados más cercanos. Varios pasos por detrás de él, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos fijos en sus propios pies, caminaban las esposas. Ellas no vestían de blanco. Sus kimonos eran pesados y abultados, compuestos de varias capas, y las mangas cubrían hasta sus manos. No llevaban maquillaje, ni ningún adorno que cualquiera otra hembra hubiera utilizado para el festival.

Bao se detuvo varias veces a hablar con las personas de la aldea. Compartían comida, les daba encargos por los cuales luego les pagaría, saludaba a los niños y dedicaba respetuosas inclinaciones de cabeza hacia las niñas. Detrás de él, siempre en la misma postura y con sus cachorros en brazos, las esposas esperaban en silencio a que él les indicara que continuasen. Ellas no tenían permitido hablar con los machos, ni alzar la mirada. Pero entre hembras no necesitaban palabras, ni siquiera miradas.

Toda madre o abuela podía ver la angustia de aquellas jóvenes, el pesar en sus hombros, el terror en sus pasos lentos y vacilantes, como si temiesen cometer algún error delante de su Señor Esposo. Ellas no estaban en aquella posición or gusto.

La aldea conocía a cuatro de las esposas.

Cho, la primera esposa, caminaba a la cabeza de aquellas jóvenes, con la mirada gacha como le correspondía; pero mantenía un aire a señora tan firme como el mirar de sus ojos azules. Había sido hija de uno de los mejores soldados de Bao. Al morir su padre, ella y su madre —ya fallecida hacia algunos años— habían quedado bajo resguardo del líder. Era la mayor de las esposas y la más firme. Su mano nunca temblaban y sus pasos nunca vacilaban.

Se decía que ella había sido la primera esposa en escapar con éxito de la aldea y que los soldados la habían capturado a kilómetros de allí, con su cachorra de pocos días aferradas a sus brazos. Se decía que el castigo había sido tal que aún conservaba marcas.

La mano derecha de Cho se aferraba a la manita de una cachorra de seis años —seis años ya desde su huida frustrada— y sobre su pecho colgaba un bandolero amplio, donde dormía su segunda cachorra, nacida hacía ya varios meses. Dos hijas.

Detrás de Cho, caminaba Liang, la segunda de las esposas.

No había nada sobre ella que el pueblo pudiera cotillear. No había rumores de huidas, ni de castigos que dejan marca. Era joven, aún con rastros de redondez infantil en el rostro, y su origen era desconocido por todos. Un día Bao había llegado escoltando a esa joven y a los pocos meses la presentó como su esposa. Eso era todo lo que sabían… pero sospechaban.

Porque los ojos de Liang, oscuros como la noche, tenían un secreto en su mirada. Un pesar, que nada tenía que ver con el de un matrimonio sin amor.

Entre sus brazos, con el rostro resguardado contra su pecho, Liang cargaba a su hija de pocos años.

Ling era la tercera esposa y había sido entregada a Bao como un pago. Su familia lo había considerado un honor que ella fuera su esposa y la había entregado, así sin más, como si de una cesta de frutas se tratase. Era quien más marcas llevaba en su cuerpo. Castigos de Bao. Era la única de las esposas cuyos intentos de fuga podían ser narrados con total seguridad de que eran reales. Ella misma se habia encargado de que toda ld aldea los conocieran, con lujo de detalles incluido.

Caminaba con la cabeza gacha, pero sus ojos —grandes y curiosos, chispeantes y danzarines como las llamas de una fogata— iban de un lado a otro, mirando, observando, y sus labios esbozaban la mejores sonrisas torcidas que cualquier macho de la aldea hubiera visto en su vida.

Ling había dado a luz a dos niñas, gemelas.

 _¡Yu y Mu!_ Había dicho ella, con emoción, cuando Bao las presentó al pueblo. Claro, ese no era el nombre que Boa había elegido para las niñas. Claro, a ella no le importaba. Claro, fue abofeteada en frente de todos los pandas y humillada por desobedecer a su marido. Pero el nombre quedó tal como lo había dicho y Ling era feliz con ello.

 _Yu y Mu_ … que en ese momento caminaban a su lado, una de cada mano, con ojos oscuros como los de su padre, pero tan chispeantes y danzarines como los de su madre.

La cuarta esposa —la cuarta hembra en la fila— se llamaba Yin y era la favorita de Bao. Era la única esposa que le acompañaba cuando él se marchaba lejos a las misiones y a la que más veces habían visto hacer el recorrido desde la Casa de las Esposas hasta la casa de su Señor Esposo. Provenía de una familia importante, donde la mayoría de sus hembras habían parido primogénitos varones.

Bao le sonreía a Yin delante de otras personas y la llamaba por su nombre —un detalle de la cual ninguna de las demás hembras podía presumir—, le hacía regalos bonitos y la sacaba a pasear por el pueblo… Hasta que Yin dio a luz a su sexta hija.

Ese día, los ojos de Bao se llenaron de desprecio al ver a su predilecta con la cachorra en brazos, aún sollozante y sin abrir los ojos. ¡ _Otra niña!_ Había exclamado, furioso, y su decepción había sido notoria para todo el pueblo. Otra niña. Otra hembra.

Otra hija que no podría seguir con su mandato.

Yin caminaba con la cabeza gacha y los pies pesados, cargando a su hija con brazos rígidos y tensos.

Entre las madres, se sabía que Yin no deseaba a su cachorra, sabían que si la niña lloraba Yin no iría a verla y que tampoco le daria del pecho. Pero le guardaban el secreto. Porque eran mujeres, eran esposas de Bao y solo se tenían la una a la otra.

Yin había sido la predilecta y por un tiempo, pensaron que sería la última esposa. Incluso hubo apuestas entre los ancianos, donde muchos aseguraban que ella daría a luz al varón que el Señor buscaba. Sin embargo, esa noche en que Bao decidió bajar al pueblo, detrás de Yin caminaba una quinta esposa. Su mirada estaba fija en el suelo y sus manos, cubiertas por las magas del kimono, unidas a la altura su estómago. Su nombre era desconocido y nadie sabía en qué momento había llegado. Era joven, tal vez mucho más de lo que cualquiera de sus compañeras lo habían sido. Su rostro conservaba aún cierta redondez infantil y sus mejillas mantenían un constante color rosado. Y temblaba. Sus hombros, sus piernas, toda ella temblaba. Estaba asustada.

—¡Aiko! —llamó Bao, con el asomo de una sonrisa en sus ojos.

La desconocida alzó la mirada. Sus ojos eran verdes, como el jade, y cristalinos como el alma más inocente. Su nombre era Aiko y sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de lágrimas.

Habían llegado a una de las casas más apartadas de la aldea, donde vivían el viejo Yo —ciego y respetado como un sabio, cojo de una pata— y su esposa, Su, que había ayudado a parir a todas las hembras del pueblo y conocía miles de preparados. Ungüentos para el dolor, brebajes para dar a luz más rápido, semillas para quedar embarazadas, semillas para no concebir e incluso algunas hierbas abortivas, que eran reservadas únicamente para casos extremos… o eso era lo que se les decía a los esposos desconsiderados y a las jóvenes curiosas.

Las esposas y sus hijas se hicieron a un lado, dejando sitio para que la quinta de ellas avanzara. Pero Aiko no se movió. Sus ojos, grandes como los de un niño curioso, miraron a todos lados y sus labios temblaron.

Cho y Liang le indicaron con la mirada que avanzara, al mismo tiempo que una maliciosa sonrisa curvaba los labios de Yin. Su desprecio por la quinta hembra de Bao era notable, sin necesidad de que siquiera le dirigiera un gesto. Solo bastaba una mirada. Bao volvió a repetir el nombre, amenazante, apremiante, y Aiko pegó un respingo.

Si no fuera porque Ling le dio un pequeño empujón, Aiko jamás hubiera dado el primer paso.

Avanzó con pasos torpes y tropezó un par de veces con las capas del kimono, demasiado pesado y abultado. Se le veía no solo asustada, sino también incómoda. Sus ojos miraban a todos lados y por un momento, sus compañeras creyeron que iba a echarse acorrer. Finalmente no lo hizo. Cuando se acercó a Bao, este la tomó del brazo y jaló de ella, dejándola delante de los apagados ojos del viejo Yo.

Yo la _miró,_ como si realmente pudiera, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza, escudriñándola. Aiko tragó grueso. Esos ojos, blancos por la ceguera, la ponían incómoda. Sus puños se tensaron debajo de las mangas del kimono, el sudor frío se deslizó por el pelaje de su espalda. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.

—Su —llamó el viejo panda.

Aiko retrocedió un paso, por mero instinto, recibiendo un apretón en su brazo por parte de Bao. Los regordetes dedos del panda se le clavaron en la piel, dolorosos, y tuvo que contener una mueca.

Su mantuvo se semblante inescrutable. Las arrugas poblaban su avejentado rostro y una verruga —fea, grande y asquerosa a la vista de todo ser con un estómago sano— se instalaba en su mejilla izquierda. Sus ojos eran demasiado pequeños para su cara y estaban muy juntos a su nariz. De su regordete cuello colgaban incontables collares de cuencas de todos los tamaños, las mismas cuencas que colgaban cosidas a la tela de su kimono.

La anciana cerró los ojos y avanzó hacia Aiko, con sus brazos extendidos y las mano abiertas. Aiko no intentó retroceder. El corazón le palpitaba tan rápido como el aleteo de un colibrí y sus pulmones dolían con cada inhalación. El aire simplemente no quería entrar.

Su no la tocó. Detuvo sus manos a milímetros de su vientre y alzó la mirada.

Entonces, Aiko tuvo la certeza de que moriría. Lo sintió en su boca, como un sabor amargo y dulce al mismo tiempo. El miedo mezclado con la resignación. Supo que aquella hembra hablaría… o eso creyó.

—Que entre —ordenó, con voz baja y susurrante.

Bao empujó a Aiko, obligándole a avanzar.

A Aiko no le quedó más remedio que subir los peldaños que separaban la entrada de la casa del exterior. Sabía que, de ser necesario, Bao la haría arrastrar por sus escoltas. En cuanto pisó el suelo de madera del interior, la puerta se cerró con un fuerte azote, dejando a su Señor Esposo afuera junto a las demás esposas.

Escuchó la furiosa voz del panda y al viejo Yo responder algo con calma, sus voces amortiguadas por la madera. También escuchó una minúscula risa que, estaba segura —podría jugarse lo que fuera a ello—, pertenecía a Ling.

—Toma asiento —Ordenó Su.

La estancia era pequeña, mal iluminada por el fuego de una chimenea, y los muebles de madera eran toscos, de aspecto incómodo. Pero era acogedora. Parecía un hogar. Se parecía mucho al hogar donde había crecido.

Aiko sintió un vuelco en el corazón, como una presión tan repentina que la dejó momentáneamente sin aire.

Obedeció. Se sentó en un incómodo sillón junto a la chimenea.

Los pasos de Su se alejaron, lentos y pesados, y volvieron a los pocos minutos. La anciana apareció con una taza entre sus manos. El vapor de la infusión caliente era visible y su aroma, aún a la distancia, se sentía dulce y fuerte. Le recordó a una flor, aunque no estaba segura a cual. Aiko se relamió los labios. Estaba hambrienta. Pero Su no le ofreció el té, ni siquiera se lo acercó. Solo lo sostuvo entre sus manos.

—Estás en cinta —su voz sonó susurrante, como una acusación.

—S-si.

—No te pregunté. —Su bajó la mirada hacia la taza y luego la dirigió hacia Aiko. Entonces, solo entonces, le ofreció la taza—. Sin embargo, Bao aún no lo sabe… y si tú deseas, no tiene por qué saberlo.

Y Aiko pudo reconocer el aroma al té. Reconoció la flor… y por un momento, estuvo tentada a tomar la taza.

—Eso… —dudó—, ¿Se puede hacer?

—Bao no tiene idea de la cantidad de varones que tendría que tener en este momento… No tiene forma de saberlo. —Lentamente, una temblorosa sonrisa curvó los arrugados labios de la anciana. No había bondad en ella y Aiko sintió miedo al comprender sus palabras—. Tú decides.

—Entonces, ¿Usted sabe…?

—¡Claro que sí, niña ingenua! —Su dejó bruscamente la taza sobre la mesa ratonera junto a la chimenea y Aiko se encogió en su lugar, intimidada—. Sé cosas… Sé que esperas un hijo, un varón.

La voz de Su sonaba a amenaza y las lágrimas rodearon los ojos de Aiko. Escucharlo dolía.

—No…

—Solo una tonta le daría un varón a Bao, niña.

Aiko se llevó las manos al vientre. Por un momento, pequeño y fugaz, la duda se instaló en su mente. Por unos segundos, sus ojos se iluminaron ante la esperanza de algo mejor. Sin embargo, fue solo un segundo. Demasiado corto. Demasiado frágil. En cuanto el segundo hubo pasado, el horror llenó sus pensamientos.

¡ _No_!... Alzó la mirada empañada en lágrimas hacia Su. Y entonces, en el brillo de los ojos de la anciana, vio algo más. Ella no solo sabía que tendría un varón. Sabía cosas, muchas cosas más. Cosas que nadie debería saber.

—Dígale a Bao que espero un hijo suyo —pidió, con voz estrangulada—. Por favor, solo… _solo_ dígale eso.

La anciana Su sonrió.

—Como desee, señora.


	4. 3

**HOOOOOLA, CRIATURAS HABITANTES DE LOS OSCUROS RINCONES DEL CAJÓN DE MIS MEDIAS(?...**

 **Vieron ese momento en el que simplemente no tienen nada que hacer... bueno, este es uno de esos. ¡Y aquí me tienen!**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo tres.**

 _ **Seis madres.**_

 **III**

La voz de Aiko era tan suave y delicada como el tacto de sus caricias.

Xiao no reconoció la melodía que su madre tarareaba, nunca la había oído antes, pero se quedó en silencio solo para que ella no se detuviera. Sonaba bonito. Triste, pensó en un momento, pero bonito.

Siempre que su madre cantaba, a Xiao se le ocurría que ella lucía triste. Como si cada sílaba, cada nota en su voz, le supusieran un gran esfuerzo. Como si tuviera algo ligado a ellas, un recuerdo que no deseaba evocar. Pero luego, cuando alzaba la mirada hacia ella, se encontraba con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

En la lógica de sus cinco años, las lágrimas de asociaban con la tristeza y las sonrisas con la felicidad. Si su madre sonreía, era porque tenía que estar feliz.

Mientras las manos de su madre le esparcían el jabón por sus regordetes bracitos, cubriéndole el pelaje mojado con una espuma suave, de aroma dulce y un color verdoso muy, muy claro —tanto que podría confundirse con blanco—, Xiao jugaba con un pequeño barquito de madera. Movía los pies y sonreía, observando al juguete flotar y balancearse en la superficie del agua como si fuera una de las más grandes maravillas del mundo recién descubiertas.

Qué fácil es hacer feliz a un niño.

Su inocencia no le deja ver horrores. Su corazón, puro como el aire que respiramos al amanecer, no entiende de males. O tal vez los entiende, pero como algo distinto, algo más inofensivo de lo que realmente pueda parecer. Como, por ejemplo, una hermana demasiado traviesa e inquieta.

Las manitas de Mei-Mei cayeron rápidas y pesadas sobre el barquito de madera y lo hundieron hasta el fondo de la bañera, soltándolo luego, no solo salpicando a todos con el agua llena de jabón, sino también provocando un notorio respingo en sus hermanos. Xiao estaba tan absorto en la voz de su madre, que se había olvidado de sus hermanas. Especialmente, se había olvidado de Mei-Mei, cuya presencia resulta tan arrolladora como los fuertes vientos en las tormentas de verano.

—¡Se hunde la nave! —gritaba Mei-Mei, haciendo ruidos varios con su boca y repitiendo la acción con el juguete—. ¡Aborten misión!... ¡Se hunden!

La espuma cubrió a Xiao y Tai —que, al contrario de su hermana, se encontraba quieta y callada mientras su madre la bañaba— volviendo a llenarles de jabón el pelaje recién aclarado. Ambos se quejaron con una mala mirada hacia su hermana. La risa de Mei-Mei, no solo sonaba como el cacarear de una gallina, sino que había interrumpido la dulce nana de Aiko y con ella, la paz que esta transmitía.

Sí, su hermana Mei-Mei era el mal personificado… ¡Había interrumpido la nana de su mamá!

A Xiao nunca le molestaba compartir la hora del baño con sus hermanas, lo hacían desde que eran solo unos bebés. Pero en momentos así, observando a Mei-Mei "ahogar" su barquito preferido, hasta podría ponerse a llorar para que su madre lo sacara de la bañera —y con él también a su juguete, claro—.

—¡Lo vas a romper! —se quejó, con un lloriqueo.

Pero Mei-Mei le ignoró y las madres le reían la gracia.

Cho tomó un pequeño cuenco y lo vació con cuidado en el cuerpo de Tai, limpiándole nuevamente el jabón de su pelaje y besándole en la frente luego. Aiko, con la risilla aún presente en sus labios, se inclinó sobre Xiao y le sopló juguetonamente las motas de espuma que se habían adherido a su naricilla.

Yin, cuyas cejas parecían una sola en su entrecejo arrugado, fue quien arrancó —literalmente— el juguete de las manos de su hija y lo arrojó de vuelta hacia Xiao. Mei-Mei se quejó, presionando sus labios en un puchero, pero no alcanzó a decir nada antes de que su madre tomara uno de los cuencos grandes, con el agua ya fría en su interior, y se lo vaciara entero sobre la cabeza.

Mei-Mei chilló bajo el chorro de agua helada.

Tanto Aiko como Cho tomaron a sus cachorros en brazos, sacándolos con prisas del agua helada que Yin acababa de verter en la bañera.

—¡Yin! No seas bruta —reclamó Aiko, mientras envolvía a Xiao en una gruesa toalla.

—Estamos en otoño —Cho, con Tai ya cubierta en sus brazos, lucía preocupada y moletas, pero su voz sonó más amable—. No deberías echarle el agua fría.

Pero Yin las ignoró a ambas.

Tomó una de las toallas que habían preparado antes del baño en una silla y sin palabras de por medio, solo con un seco asentimiento de cabeza, le indicó a su hija que saliera de la bañera.

Mei-Mei, que tiritaba de frío, negó con la cabeza y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Sus labios, presionados en un puchero, temblaron con la amenaza de romper a llorar. Tanto Tai como Xiao sabían que el llanto era falso. De hecho, Mei-Mei nunca lloraba. Solo torcía los gestos, empequeñecía los ojos y gritaba hasta que Yin perdía la paciencia y terminaba por ceder… o le daba un par de zurras en las nalgas.

—¡Quiero jugar! —demandó.

—Has jugado demasiado, sal ya de ahí.

—¡No!

Yin, que nunca soportaba berrinches de ninguno de los cachorros, tomó a Mei-Mei de la piel de la nuca y la sacó ella misma de la bañera. De haberlo anticipado, Cho y Aiko hubieran hecho lo imposible por arrancarle a la cachorra de las manos. Pero no pudieron.

La zurra que Yin le propinó en las nalgas a su hija resonó en la habitación y provocó verdadero llanto en Mei-Mei. A Xiao, encogido en el pecho de su madre, el mero sonido —un _splash_ en la carne realmente desagradable— se le hizo doloroso y el ligero color rojizo en la piel de su hermana le hizo estremecer.

A él su mamá nunca le había alzado la mano. Si, se portaba mal a veces, como todos los niños de su edad, pero Aiko le reprendía con palabras, nunca con zurras ni cualquiera otro método doloroso.

Cho le reclamó por aquella manera de reaccionar y Aiko, cargando a su hijo con un solo brazo, incluso intentó tomar a la niña con el que tenía libre. Pero Yin se apresuró en apartar a Mei-Mei del alcance de cualquiera. Se las arregló para envolverla en una toalla y con cierta dificultad, debido a la prominente barriga de embarazo con la que cargaba, la alzó contra sus caderas.

Salió del cuarto de baño a zancadas al mismo tiempo que Liang entraba con Dalai aferradas de su falda.

Liang, que tropezó con sus propios pies cuando Yin le chocó el hombro al pasar por la misma puerta, jaló de Dalai y la colocó tras su falda para evitarle un golpe similar. Miró hacia el pasillo, como si no creyera la actitud de aquella hembra, antes de volverse hacia el cuarto con el desconcierto en sus ojos.

—¿Y ahora qué le pasó?

—¡Es una bruta! —clamó Aiko.

—No puedo creerlo. ¡Qué mujer! —Renegó Cho, con la decepción empequeñeciendo sus ojos—. Será que a ella la habrán educado igual.

—Y ahí vemos el resultado.

—Pero, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó Liang, que ya se dirigía con Dalai hacia una de las bañeras con agua caliente y limpia.

Liang casi nunca se interesaba por los problemas de las demás esposas. Se mantenía al margen, callada, siempre con su hija aferrada a la falda. Pero había visto las lágrimas de Mei-Mei… y había escuchado aquel "splash".

Un conjunto de voces les llegaron desde el pasillo. Tranquilas primero, como un murmullo, hasta que de un momento a otro se volvieron gritos. Tan altos y furiosos que toda la aldea podría haberlos escuchados. La voz de Ling resonaba por encima de la de Yin, aguda y potente. Aquel tipo de voz que, antes de oírla cantar, ya sabes que te destrozará los tímpanos.

Cho y Aiko —cada una con su cachorro en brazos, envuelto ya en una toalla gruesa y caliente— se miraron entre sí y esperaron.

Solo fue cuestión de unos segundos.

Ling entró al cuarto, con Mu y Yu sujetas de sus manos, mascullando un par de palabras que, si bien Xiao no supo exactamente cuál era su significado, sí supo de inmediato que se trataba de malas palabras. Las gemelas, ya acostumbradas al repertorio de insultos que su madre poseía en la lengua, solamente se encogieron de hombros bajo las miradas de sus hermanas —y hermano— y sonrieron.

—¡Esa mal nacida, hija de su pu…! —Ling se interrumpió. Pareció recordar que había niños—. ¿Otra vez?

Cho y Aiko asintieron. _Otra vez._ Eso ya decía mucho. Otra vez había zurrado a Mei-Mei, otra vez había lastimado a la niña, otra vez… había muchos "otra vez" y ninguno era bueno.

 **III**

Tigresa sabía que Ezra no era su padre y desde muy pequeña, Akame le había prohibido llamarle de tal manera, pero esa mañana, luego de haber esperado despierta toda la noche en la entrada a la montaña, sus labios exclamaron un alto y claro "¡papá!" cuando divisó aquel grupo de soldados.

Aún a la distancia, a demasiados metros como para saber si realmente estaba Ezra ahí, Tigresa tuvo la certeza de que él estaba ahí. _Tenía_ que estar ahí. Se lo había prometido, había dicho que volvería… y Ezra nunca rompía sus promesas.

Con la emoción y euforia sustituyendo todo el cansancio de una noche en vela —y un ligero pinchazo de temor que decidió ignorar— Tigresa se colocó de pie en un salto y echó a correr en aquella dirección.

Ezra tenía que estar. Iba a estar.

El viento aún era fresco, el sol aún no se alzaba por el horizonte y los colores ambarinos del amanecer no era más que un fantasma lejano. Tigresa avanzó entre los soldados, que se hacían a un lado para darle paso a la hija de su Señora, y recorrió cada rostro con la mirada. _Ezra… papá… ¿Dónde..?_ Por un segundo —corto, frágil y demasiado fugaz— el corazón le dolió. Lentamente se fue deteniendo. Sus ojos revoloteaban entre los tigresa a su alrededor, ansiosos, curiosos, desesperados.

 _¿Dónde…?_ Entonces, devolviéndole la sonrisa que poco a poco había abandonado su rostro, lo vio. Llevaba la máscara de metal en su mano izquierda y las armas en la mano derecha. Y le sonreía.

Tigresa volvió a reír y retomó la carrera, más rápido que hacía unos segundos, más apresurada.

 _¡Papá!_ Chilló al tigre que le esperaba de pie al final del escuadrón y que, cuando ella saltó hacia él, se hincó en el suelo y dejó caer todo eso que ocupaba sus manos para recibirla a ella con los brazos abiertos.

Ni a Ezra le importó caer de espaldas al suelo, ni a Tigresa le importó darse un porrazo contra la armadura que el tigre aún llevaba puesta al pecho.

—¡Volviste! —clamó Tigresa, con voz aguda y chillona—. Volviste, papá, volviste…

Los brazos del adulto se cernían a su alrededor con fuerza, posesivos, protectores, pero a Tigresa no le importó.

Todo lo que quería era ese abrazo.

Todo lo que había esperado ese tiempo había sido eso.

—Oh, mi nena… —Ezra respiró hondo, con el rostro en el cuello de la niña—, te prometí que volvería.

Los machos observaban a su alrededor con el brillo anhelante en sus ojos. Se habían quitado las máscaras de metal —usadas desde siempre en las misiones designadas de la Señora— y las llevaban en sus manos, al igual que sus armas, que de todos modos tendrían que abandonar antes de entrar a su hogar. Muchos de ellos también eran padres, muchos de ellos volverían a ver a sus pequeños cachorros luego de estar tres meses fuera de la montaña. Algunos incluso tenían alguna compañera esperando.

—¡Uff! Menos mal que cumpliste… —se mofó Lee.

—… ¡Si morías, Tigresa te mataba! —le terminó Ryu.

Lee y Ryu eran gemelos, hermanos de Akame, y ambos rieron de su propia broma. La risa se esparció rápido entre los soldados, alegre, estruendosa, cargada del alivio de volver al hogar donde habían crecido. No podían evitarlo, estaban felices. Volverían a ver a sus hijos, a sus madres, sus hermanas, sus compañeras.

Volvían.

Tigresa se enderezó en el pecho de Ezra, aún tendido en el suelo, y le llevó las manitas a los costados del rostro. Sonrió, tímida, y Ezra cerró los ojos para que ella deslizara los pulgares por encima de sus párpados. Era un saludo, una bienvenida… y más. "Te he esperado y has vuelto a mí", decía.

Era algo demasiado grande para que una niña de cinco años pudiera llegar a entender por completo, pero Ezra la dejó hacer, porque era su hija y porque la amaba. Porque él sí entendía cuanto significaba.

Con una sonrisa, besó la manito de la cachorra.

—Te han herido —observó Tigresa.

Sus deditos acariciaron la cortada —ya vieja y cubierta de costra— que se extendía sobre el pómulo de Ezra.

—Solo es un rasguño, nena.

—¿Quién fue?

La voz de Tigresa fue un gruñido y Ezra sonrió, juguetón.

—Fue… ¡Un panda!

Ezra rugió, tan fuerte que por unos segundos llamó la atención de los soldados que se habían quedado en la entrada a la montaña junto a sus compañeras, y se enderezó sujetando a Tigresa entre sus brazos.

Tigresa chilló una carcajada.

El vértigo hormigueó en su estómago. En un momento se encontraba en las manos de su padre y al siguiente, la había lanzado al aire. Volvió a chillar. Riendo cuando las fuertes zarpas de Ezra la sujetaron y dejaron sobre su hombro, como si de un costal de papa de tratase. Rio, gritó, pataleó.

Ezra corría de un lado a otro, la lanzaba al aire y la volvía a atrapar en sus manos. La acercaba a él y mordisqueaba sus mejillas, sus manitos, su cuello, provocándole tantas cosquillas que por un momento pensó que dejaría de respirar.

—Para… ¡Para, por favor!

No quería que parara. ¡Claro que no! Había estado tres meses sin los juegos de su padre, sin sus payasadas.

Pero Ezra paró y no por sus súplicas.

La risa de Tigresa murió de inmediato al reconocer al motivo parada en el umbral del semicírculo irregular que formaba la entrada a la montaña. Akame. Sus ojos, ambarinos como el amanecer, observaban la escena con expresión inescrutable. Los rasgos de su semblante eran tensos y sus labios estaban presionados en una fina línea. Siempre en una línea. Tigresa no tenía recuerdos de su madre sonriendo.

Las pocas parejas que habían permanecido en la entrada, seguramente contemplando la escena poco usual que habían creado el general y su hija, inclinaron la cabeza y se apartaron del paso de su Señora.

Akame irradiaba fuerza. Avanzaba con pasos lentos y seguros, con el mentón alzado y el rabo siempre erguido. Sus hombros mostraban soltura, se veía relajada, pero algo en ella daba la impresión de un depredador a punto de saltar por su presa. Llegó hasta ellos y Tigresa, ya de pie en el suelo, se aferró al pantalón de su padre. Mantuvo silencio mientras veía a la hembra darle la bienvenida a Ezra de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho minutos atrás: acunando el rostro entre sus manos y acariciándole los parpados con delicadeza. Pero esta vez, cuando el macho abrió los ojos, estos eran más duros y severos.

Por más que intentó, Tigresa no fue capaz de encontrar cariño en aquel gesto hecho por Akame. Como si lo hubiera hecho por inercia, por compromiso, y no porque le alegrara volver a ver a su compañero. A veces, Tigresa se preguntaba por qué Akame seguía siendo compañera de Ezra. Era claro que no lo quería.

—Tigresa, ve adentro.

Akame no la miró, solo habló. Tigresa aferró sus manitos a la tela.

—No. Quiero estar con papá.

—Ezra —la corrigió de inmediato Akame, severa—. Se llama a las personas por su nombre.

Tigresa no respondió.

Alzó la mirada hacia su padre —hacia _Ezra—_ buscando un poco de apoyo.

—Papá…

—Ve a tu habitación. Iré a buscarte en un momento, ¿sí?

Ezra jamás contradiría a Akame. Ningún macho contradecía a su compañera. Pero Tigresa, por un momento, sintió la decepción pinchar en su pecho. ¿Por qué? No lo cuestionó.

—Sí, pa… —se detuvo. Los ojos de Akame la hicieron sentir pequeña, intimidada—. Ezra.

Tigresa no miró a su madre cuando comenzó a caminar hacia la montaña. No quería que la viera a punto de llorar. Ella despreciaba a las hembras débiles, odiaba las lágrimas, fueran por el motivo que fueran. Avanzó un par de pasos y en cuanto sintió la primera lágrima descender por su mejilla, echó a correr a cuatro patas.

Escuchó el rastro de un reclamo —la voz de su padre, grave, ronca y con furia contenida—. Pero fue un reclamo débil y quedó opacado por el claro y amenazador gruñido de advertencia que Akame profirió.

 _Akame._

Tigresa nunca pensaba en Akame como su madre.


	5. 4

**¡Me quiero volver chango, carajo!... Llevo tres putas horas escribiendo… pero escribiendo ¡a full!... onda, me detengo y los dedos se me tuercen como víboras en época de apareamiento (¿**

 **Bueno, ahora si…**

 **¡HOOOOLA, CRIATURAS DEL SUBMUNDO DE MI CAMA! (¿**

 **Sinceramente, tengo mis propias dudas respecto a este capítulo… ¡Pero bienvenida sea la libertad de expresión!**

 **Y como dije al principio… ¡ME QUIERO VOLVER CHANGO! (((también dijiste carajo))) ¡CARAJO!.. Onda, juré… juré y perjuré que esperaría hasta la semana que viene para ver la tercera película de kung fu panda…**

 **¡LO JURE! ¡PERO LA CARNE ES DÉBIL!... Entro a youtube, buscando algo que no era porno (((claro, porque youtube no te deja subir porno)))… y entonces ¡BUM! Video salvaje aparece…**

 **Señoras y señores, he de decirles que yo misma me hice spoiler de la mitad de la película… o esea, hay gente inteligente, gente estúpida y luego estoy yo, allá en un rinconcito como toda buena subnormal… A veces me preguntó si realmente fui el espermatozoide más rápido… O sea, no, no fui el más rápido, era solo la falta de inteligencia y sentido común que me hacían más ligero… (((¿Alguna vez estudiaste bilogía)))… no, estaba ocupada haciendo ojitos al guapote de la fila del al lado… ahre no**

 **Ahora, mientras ustedes leen, yo me voy a llorar un rinconcito… ¡Paz!**

* * *

 **Capítulo cuatro.**

 _ **Los celos de una hija.**_

 **III**

— _¡Solo es una cachorra!_

— _¡Es mi cachorra, Ezra, mi hija!_

— _¡Soy su padre!_

— _¡No! ¡No, no y no! —_ Un golpe. Como un puño caer sobre la mesa. Tigresa se congela en su lugar, teme. Odia los golpes—. _Tú no eres su padre, ella no es tú hija…_

La montaña de los tigres no solo eran cientos de cuevas conectadas por miles de pasillos, sino también incontable cantidad de huecos y rajaduras en la roca que funcionaban perfectamente como escondites y _bases de espionaje_. Tigresa conocía uno que rodeaba la habitación de Akame y era allí donde se encontraba cuando escuchando la discusión entre ella y su padre. Una ranura por la que tenía acceso desde su propia habitación y terminaba en el balcón de Akame, justo detrás de una estantería en la pared repleta de pergaminos y cachivaches cuyo uso desconocía la niña de cinco años.

No veía nada, pero su corazón se encogía de miedo a cada palabra que oía. Las lágrimas pronto le nublaron la vista. No veía nada, pero podía imaginarlo; Su madre detrás del escritorio, Ezra con la cabeza gacha, parado delante. No era una imagen difícil. Era algo que muchas veces había visto ya, algo que le dolía.

Sentada en el suelo, se abrazó las rodillas al pecho. Tan solo llevaba puesta ropa interior, como todos los cachorros de su edad, y la roca del suelo le raspaba la piel. Pero no le importó, estaba acostumbrada. Solía meterse, no solo en ese hueco, sino en el que encontrara. Le encantaba recorrer esos pequeños pasadizos, enterarse de conversaciones secretas, espiar a los hermanos de su madre o a sus tías, asustar desde allí a Emi, o a las gemelas, Liz y Lir. Era divertido.

Cuando entró a la montaña, se dirigió a su habitación, tal como Ezra le había pedido. Pero una vez allí, lo primero que hizo fue correr la cama —un lecho compuesto por telas gruesas y mullidas— y meterse al pasadizo. Quería saber por qué Akame la había mandado adentro, qué era eso que no podía escuchar. Hasta el momento, todo lo que sabía eran detalles de soldados que no podía comprender.

—¿Espiando de vuelta?

Aliento cálido que chocó contra su mejilla, la repentina presencia de alguien más. Tigresa ahogó un chillido.

Salta y se abalanza sobre Kiro por mero acto reflejo, cayendo ambos al suelo. Se apresura a cubrir la boca del niño con sus manitas, molesta por tal susto. Kiro ríe contra la palma de sus manos. Tigresa escucha. Akame y Ezra siguen hablando, lo cual significa que aún no tienen idea de su presencia.

—Shhh… —gruñó—. Te oirá Akame.

Más risas.

Alza la mirada. Frente a ella también están Kaito y Asahi.

—Si tu madre te ve te marcará —advierte Kaito, de cinco años.

Kiro tiene siete años y Asahi acaba de cumplir los cuatro hace tan solo días.

Kaito es hermano de padre de las gemelas, Liz y Lir. Él y Kiro son hijos de los hermanos de Akame, pero Tigresa no recuerda cual de cual en ese momento. Ellos solo eran hijos de los hermanos, mientras que Asahi era su primo por ser hijo de una de las hermanas, de Hana, la segunda de las mujeres.

—Si tú se lo cuentas, yo te marcaré a ti —amenaza Tigresa y baja la vista hacia Kiro—. También va para ti.

Kiro asiente, dócil.

Lentamente, a horcajadas sobre él, Tigresa quita sus manitas de la boca de Kiro. De inmediato se arrepiente, cuando Kiro se yergue e inclina hacia delante, dejando un lento y baboso lametón en la mejilla de ella.

—¡Ki…!

—Shhh… no queremos que tu madre te castigue.

—Agh. —Se quita de encima, limpiándose la saliva del niño con el dorso de la mano—. Eres repugnante.

 **III**

Varias veces a la semana, Bao mandaba a sus soldados a buscarle.

Al principio, Aiko le acompañaba, hasta que fue lo suficientemente mayor como para pararse y caminar por sí mismo. La primera vez que había ido sin su madre, Xiao se había tirado a llorar en el suelo. ¡No quería! Tenía miedo de que su padre no le dejase volver luego, de que lo llevara sin su mamá porque no querría que volviera luego.

Aiko tardó casi media hora en calmarle y asegúrale que, si él no volvía, ella iría a buscarlo. Claro que si no volvía, su madre no habría tenido manera de escapar para buscarlo. Aquella casa era una prisión. Salir sin permiso era imposible. Pero la promesa había bastado para reconfortarlo y Xiao lo había creído.

Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado. Con el tiempo, había aceptado que su mamá no podía acompañarlo… y también había aprendido que pedírselo a su padre no servía. Él no quería a la hembra cerca. Ni a Aiko ni a ninguna de las demás esposas, así como tampoco a sus hijas.

Solo a Xiao. Solo a su hijo.

Por eso, cuando el escolta llegó a la casa, Xiao se despidió de sus hermanas con un beso en la mejilla derecha de cada una — _para que no se pusieran celosas,_ aseguraba— y de su madre con un fuerte abrazo. _Volveré,_ le había prometido, con la valentía y nobleza que solo los niños poseen.

Se había marchado como todo un hombrecito y ahora se encontraba junto a su padre, en la entrada de la casa de este para esperar a llegada de los soldados. Xiao no logra entender por qué él tiene que estar, pues todo lo que podía hacer sería observar y escuchar palabras aburridas de adultos que no comprende.

Se siente incómodo, acalorad y tiene hambre. Quiere una galleta, de las que prepara Cho. Luego de aquel baño, su madre le había vestido con un feo y elegante kimono marrón, de mangas largas y con pantalones demasiado opresores para su barriguita. Solo le bastó una mirada a los ojos de su madre para saber que a ella no le gustaba esa prenda, lo cual solo aumentó en él las ganas de quitárselo. De hecho, lo intenta en un par de ocasiones, hasta que la severa mirada de su padre le manda a quedarse quieto.

Es entonces cuando desea tener a sus hermanas allí. No a todas, claro, solo a Mei-Mei y las gemelas.

Ellas sabrían como entretenerle. Mei-Mei se burlaría de lo ridículo que le quedaba aquel traje y las gemelas harían alguna travesura para hacer rabiar a su padre.

 _Mei-Mei…_ El sonido de la zurra y el color rojizo que había dejado en la piel aparecen en su mente sin ser llamados, devolviéndole al cuerpo la sensación de miedo. Se pregunta cómo estará su hermana. La había escuchado llorar mucho luego de aquello. No llanto fingido, de gritos y balbuceos, sino llanto real.

Mei-Mei era —es— su preferida. Era un poco traviesa y siempre lo arrastraba en problemas, pero la quería mucho. No solo era su hermana, también su mejor amiga.

Cuando los soldados —pandas robustos y fuertes, cubiertos por el metal de las armaduras y con armas en las caderas y la espalda—se detienen delante del Señor de la aldea, los ojos de Xiao buscan de inmediato aquel rostro en particular. Busca a Li-Shan. No era que lo conociera, ni que lo conociera a él, pero puede recordar la voz de su madre pronunciando aquel nombre con… algo. Debía de ser algo bonito, porque los ojos de Aiko brillaban como estrellas con aquel nombre.

—Los reportes.

La voz de Bao es pesada e impersonal, como si no estuviera realmente interesado por esos reportes.

Un panda de avanzada edad —el general, adivinó Xiao— se adelante e lleva una rodilla en el suelo.

—Mi señor —saluda—. No hubo bajas. Los nuestros están ilesos, pero los tigres se han adentrado en territorio del bosque.

 _Los tigres…_ Xiao no presta atención en nada más. Su mente se distrae en aquellas palabras.

Para cualquier cachorro de cinco años, los tigres no son más que monstruos que habitan bajo la cama y se llevan a los niños traviesos. Son los monstruos de los cuales jóvenes valientes deben rescatar a sus enamoradas y los que el viejo Yo usa en sus historias para asustar a los niños.

Xiao no tiene idea de cómo es un tigre, nunca en su corta vida ha visto uno. No existían pinturas y los esposos prohibían a sus mujeres hablar de ello con los hijos. Es un tema tabú entre adultos y niños, tal como podría serlo hablar sobre el origen de los bebés. Todo lo que Xiao sabe es lo que ha escuchado al viejo Yo relatar en una de sus historias: _son bestias de fuego,_ decía, _están hechos para matar._

 _Hechos para matar…_ Xiao no lo cree así. Después de todo, aquellos soldados han vuelto a salvo a la aldea. Heridos, si, y con algún que otro corte, pero ninguno está muerto.

—Esas bestias —masculla Bao—. No entiendo… no… no termino de entender.

Cuando Bao está enojado tartamudea mucho… y ahora, apenas si puede hablar.

Xiao retrocede, con pasos torpes y temerosos, hasta que su espalda choca contra uno de los escoltas que le habían acompañado hasta ahí. Alza la mirada. El panda le guiña un ojo y con un ligero empujón en sus hombros, le insta a volver a su lugar: al lado de su padre. Xiao obedece, porque no quiere que Bao se enoje con ese sujeto, que siempre se porta amable con él y que le cuenta chistes cuando lo acompaña desde su casa hasta la casa de Bao.

A Xiao le da miedo cuando Bao se enoja. Grita mucho y es violento. Una vez, cuando era más pequeño, presenció cómo Bao alzaba la mano contra Ling, la madre de sus hermanas gemelas. La imagen nunca se iría de su mente: la mano de su padre, grande y pesada, cayendo con fuerza sobre la delicada y sonrosada mejilla de Ling. El sonido de la bofetada, el llanto histérico de las gemelas, y sobre todo, a Ling firme, sin ladear el rostro, sin apartar la mirada, siempre protegiendo a sus hijas en los brazos. Xiao tenía un respeto especial a Ling. Era bonita y valiente.

En ocasiones, desde ese día, se pregunta si su padre también le había hecho lo mismo a su madre. El mero pensamiento es demasiado fuerte para un niño de cinco años.

Mei-Mei. La zurra. El doloroso color rojizo en la piel. Se estremece, no quiere recordarlo.

—¡Li-Shan! —La atención de Xiao vuelve a su padre con la mención de aquel nombre. El General ya no se encuentra hincado, sino que está de pie y con el resto de sus hombres. Li-Shan avanza—. Organiza a tus compañeros. Quiero escuadrones de cinco haciendo rondas por turnos. No permitan que ninguna bestia se acerque a la aldea.

Li-Shan ni siquiera parece estar enterado de que junto a su Señor hay un cachorro. Su vista está siempre al frente y su postura es recta. Asiente y se marcha con sus compañeros, firme, vociferando órdenes por encima de los pandas.

Xiao, por unos segundos, quiere ir con él. Siempre deseó ir a alguna misión con los soldados. Como cualquier niño, es curioso. Todo lo quiere saber. Todo lo pregunta y todo debe ser explicado con precisión. Si la información no le contenta, sigue buscando hasta que finalmente lo haga. Si los tigres eran seres tan horribles y peligrosos como decían, él quería verlo con sus propios ojos.

¿Cómo una bestia podía estar _hecha de fuego_? ¿Cómo _era_ una bestia?

Las preguntas se formulan en su mente, una detrás de la otra, y él está ansioso por encontrar una respuesta.

Cuando Bao voltea y entra a su casa, los escoltas deben instar a Xiao a que le siga, porque él sigue parado en el mismo lugar, mirando hacia donde los soldados se han marchado. Xiao cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. No quiere irse. No a esa casa, donde su padre le ignorará y sus hermanas no pueden entrar. El mismo escolta que hacia minutos le había guiñado un ojo, le coloca la mano en la cabeza y se la acaricia. Un mimo tierno, pero extraño.

—Adelante, señor Xiao.

—No.

—Estoy seguro que su padre tiene algo interesante por contarle —intenta negociar el panda.

Xiao arruga el entrecejo.

—Quiero a mi mamá —demanda— y a mis hermanas. Las quiero aquí.

Pasarán años antes de que Xia supiera que eso en los ojos del panda es lástima. En ese momento, la mirada solo le molestó más. Le molestó que le hablase así, le molestó que le llamara por aquel nombre.

A su madre no le gustaba ese nombre, ella le llamaba de otra forma, una más bonita. Si a su mamá no le gustaba algo, a él tampoco.

—¡Xiao!

No es la mención del nombre en si lo que llama su atención, sino lo autoritaria que suena la voz de su padre. A regañadientes, arrastrando los pies, avanza hacia el adulto.

Por unos segundos, siente el impulso de llorar. Quiere volver a su casa, a la Casa de las Esposas, donde estaban sus hermanas y su madre, donde tenía sus juguetes y las mamás le mimarían con dulces y chucherías igual que a sus hermanas. Allí nadie le llamaba por aquel espantoso nombre, sino por uno mucho más bonito, el que su madre había elegido para él. Pero las lágrimas no servían con Bao y no tiene más opción que seguirle.

 **III**

Luego de que Kiro, Kaito y Asahi le ayudaran a colocar la cama de vuelta en el lugar —aunque realmente pudiera sola— Tigresa se queda en su cuarto a esperar que su padre vuelva. No es una espera corta. El tiempo invertido le ha dado tiempo de ordenar hasta la cesta de ropa, ubicada contra una de las paredes, lo cual es mucho decir. Asahi se marcha al cabo de unos minutos, con la excusa de buscar a su mamá. Kiro y Kaito parecen no tener nada más interesante que quedarse a esculcar cada pequeño rincón del cuarto y burlarse de la ropa que ella se niega a usar.

Su cesta está llena de vestidos, como cualquiera niña, pero Tigresa prefiere no usarlos. Le resultan incómodos. Se enredan en sus piernas cuando quiere correr y la tela le pica la piel. Prefiere andar _en pañales_ , saltar y correr a su antojo, sin una falda que se meta entre sus piernas y la haga tropezar cada cinco segundos.

Los vestidos de la niña, a diferencia de los de hembras adultos, sin largos y más pesados.

—¡Ya deja eso! —Se queja, arrebatándole a Kaito el vestido que este sostiene entre sus manos—. Me lo regaló mi papá.

Una pieza bonita, delicada, que solo usaba cuando Ezra la llevaba con los soldados fuera de la cueva. Era su favorito y el único que aceptaría usar de buenas a primeras.

Lo extiende en el aire para quitarle las arrugas que las manos de Kaito han dejado y con especial mimo, lo dobla para guardarlo luego en la cesta. Ni Kait, ni Kiro dicen algo al respecto. El cariño que Tigresa le profesa a Ezra roza mucho la adoración… y eso no es bueno para ninguna niña. Ni para la niña, ni para el padre. A las madres no suele gustarles.

—Eu, ¿y que te dice Akame?

Tigresa mira a Kiro, sentado sobre su cama.

—¿De qué?

—De… ya sabes. Tú y Ezra son como compañeros —el niño explica. Se le ve incómodo—. Él te quiere mucho y no es tu papá, entonces es como un compañero.

Es como la niña cuyo primer amor es su padre. ¿Qué sabe una niña pequeña de noviazgo, de relaciones? Ama a su papá y entonces, asume que él es su _novio._ No hay nada más inocente y puro que eso… pero las tigresas son demasiado _territoriales._

—Es mi papá —defiende Tigresa.

Akame se enojaría si supiera lo que está hablando con Kiro. Cualquier hembra se enojaría si su propia hija la relevase con su compañero.

—No es cierto —Corrige Kaito, sentado en el suelo, en medio de almohadones tan mullidos como las mantas del lecho—. Todos lo saben, Tesa. ¿No se enoja tu mamá?

 _Sí…_

—No —miente Tigresa.

Claro que Akame se enoja, claro que odia el cariño que Ezra le profesa. ¿Por qué otro motivo no le permitiría llamarlo padre? Akame sabe que Ezra prefiere a Tigresa, a su hija, y eso la enfurece. Todos lo saben. Pero Tigresa tiene cinco años y se siente ignorada por Akame. Quiere cariño. Quiere que le sonrían y la mimen. Y Ezra lo hace. Le enseña sobre armas, le cuenta chistes, le arropa en las noches y siempre le saluda con un beso en la mejilla. La cuida, la trata como si fuese algo valioso. Ezra se comporta como un padre mucho mejor de lo que Akame se ha comportado nunca como madre.

Kiro responde algo, pero Tigresa no lo escucha. Tampoco presta atención a Kaito. Sube a su cama y deja su cuerpo hundirse en las mullidas telas, acurrucándose en un pequeño rincón, rodeada de almohadas y mantas que no se tomó la molestia de acomodar. Le gustaría que Akame realmente la quisiera. Un beso de su madre o un abrazo, un mimo o una caricia. ¿Era mucho pedir? Ella solo era una niña, una pequeña, solo quería sentir que alguien la quería.

Alguien se acerca. Escucha los pasos en el exterior: rápidos, ligeros. Es Ezra, lo sabe.

Hablan. Kiro y Kaito se van. Y ella queda sola. No, sola no. Queda con Ezra, quien no dice nada, al menos no de inmediato.

Tigresa no es más que una pequeña bolita de pelos cuando Ezra, sentado al borde de la cama, la toma en brazos y le acuna contra su pecho. Se siente pequeña. Se siente segura. Se siente todo lo que una niña puede sentir en brazos de su padre. La seguridad de que nunca pasará nada malo, de que él siempre va a estar ahí para ella.

—Deberías dejar de espiar —dice Ezra. Su voz suena ronca y el atisbo de una sonrisa se diluye en ella—. Es de mala educación y te enteras de cosas que no quieres.

Tigresa solo abre un ojo.

Oculta la mitad del rostro en sus manitas. Ezra sonríe. Como siempre, hay cariño en sus ojos, estos son amables y dulces.

—Akame no quiere que seas mi papá —murmura—. ¿Por qué?

—Es tu madre, Tigresa. No la llames por su nombre.

Él ignora su pregunta. Como siempre.

—No quiero decirle mamá. —Tigresa se acurruca en el abrazo, ocultando el rostro—. Ella me quiere alejar de ti.

Y Ezra ríe. Porque ¿Qué más puede hacer? Toma a Tigresa por debajo de los brazos y la sostiene parada sobre su regazo, como cuando era bebé, como cuando aún debía sostenerle las manitas para que pudiera caminar.

—Mi pequeña celosa. ¿Te cuento un secreto? —propone en un susurro bajo y confidente. Tigresa, sonriente, asiente y él roza la naricita de ella con la suya—. Nadie, nunca, me alejará de ti. Ni siquiera tu madre.


	6. 5

**¡CRIATURAS DE LAS PROFUNDIDADES DE LA PISCINA DE LAS ALMAS! (¿**

 **Hoy Rose se ha dado cuenta de que Gravity Falls tiene su fandom… y resulta que, en este fandom, la diversidad de parejas para shippear es más amplia que la mini-cartera de mano de Hermione Granger. Lo cual, es bueno, puesto que aquí, su servidora, es fanática de shippear todo lo que tiene vida. Sin embargo, vayamos al grano: las cuatro parejas centrales.**

— **Las románticas empedernidas que Shippean a Dipper y Wendy.**

— **Luego están aquellas amantes de los amor/odio (posibles shippeadores de Dramione) que aman el DipperxPacífica.**

— **Por otro lado, tenemos a las pecadoras 666 hijas del incesto que hacen culto al diablo para que Mabel y Dipper cojan.**

— **Y por último, están aquellas fujoshis (corríjanme si está mal escrito) frustradas que hacen yaoi con Dipper y el pinche triangulito ilumati.**

 **De esas cuatro, estas últimas resulta que son como los guacamayos azules de Río: vemos dos y sus tres crías locas, pero resulta que oculto entre los yuyos hay unos miles.**

 **Como verán, en Gravity Falls, Dipper viene algo así como ese personaje femenino que se levanta a todos los tipos que se le cruzan alrededor. Pero claro, invertido. En vez de concha, viene con pija de dudosa funcionalidad (((¡ES UN NIÑO, ESTÚPIDA!)))… oh, aquí estabas. Ya te extrañaba :v**

 **Ni modo, tenía que decirlo.**

 **PD. EXIJO MÁS CAPÍTULOS DE GRAVITY FALLS!11!11uno… Ah, y más parejas (¿**

 **Ahora que me he desahogado… ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo cinco.**

 _ **Miedo a las bestias.**_

 **III**

Li- Shan quedó huérfano de padre a la corta edad de trece años.

Siendo apenas un niño aún y con una madre a la cual cuidar, aceptó la oferta de su Señor de unirse a las tropas de soldados. Al ser solo un pequeño inexperto, sus tareas consistían en asegurarse el buen estado de las armas y poco más. No le importó demasiado. Su padre había sido herrero y se le hizo fácil. No era mucho, pero era suficiente para mantener a su madre.

Desde entonces, fue escalando hasta el puesto que tenía en la actualidad. Era uno de los soldados más allegados a Bao —luego del General Tao, hermano menor del Señor— y sabía que este le tenía total confianza. Solía ponerlo a cargo de importante misiones y era responsables de que sus compañeros siguieran con vida luego del ataque en territorio enemigo. Su prestigio era conocido por toda la aldea. Los ancianos estaban orgullosos de él y las mujeres le miraban con respeto. Su madre, fallecida ya hacia algunos años, le había besado las manos como bendición. _Un regalo de la diosa,_ había dicho.

Sin embargo, Li-Shan no podía decir que estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. En su conciencia moraban incontables pecados, que noche tras noche le impedían dormir y durante el día le mantenían en alerta, como si temiese que de un momento a otro alguien pudiera descubrirlo. Li-Shan no se consideraba a sí mismo un hombre tan honorable. Era escoria.

Pero no se arrepentía.

—Xiao les acompañará.

Sea lo que sea que Bao hubiera estado hablando, Li-Shan juraba que eso se salía de contexto.

Bao avanzó por el pasillo y Li-Shan, luego de ordenarle a sus compañeros que se retiraran, le siguió.

—Mi señor —llamó—. Creí haber escuchado mal, ¿Cómo que el cachorro vendrá?

—Mi hijo ha cumplido cinco años, debe comenzar a salir de aquella casa —fue la simple respuesta del líder de los pandas.

El desprecio en las palabras de Bao era claro. Su desprecio en sí hacia sus esposas e hijas era claro. Li-Shan —al igual que cualquier macho el círculo cercano a Bao— sabía que lo que él pretendía no era alejar a su hijo de aquella casa en sí, sino alejarlo de las esposas y hermanas.

—Es peligroso para un….

—¡No se hable más! —Sentenció Bao, alzando una mano— Xiao irá con ustedes. Es momento de que empiece a crecer.

Li-Shan, sin más opción, inclinó la cabeza.

—Sí, señor.

Bao le ordenó que fuera él quien pusiera en aviso al niño y se retiró, con tantas prisas como había salido del despacho hacia unos minutos. Li-Shan permaneció de pie en el pasillo unos cuantos minutos, solo, sin nada en especial en su mente, antes de tomar el camino hacia la habitación de aquel cachorro.

Cada paso que daba, el estómago se le hacía un nudo. Los pensamientos que durante la noche no le permitían dormir se hacían presentes, cada vez más reales. Una mirada cristalina como la inocencia, una voz suave como una caricia. Llegó a la habitación y abrió la puerta, sin rodeos, con la imagen de una joven muchacha sonrosada en su cama.

No parecía el cuarto de un niño. Demasiado ordenado. ¿Dónde estaban las chucherías del suelo? ¿Y los dibujos en la pared?

El cachorro estaba sentado en medio del futon, con la piernitas cruzadas y los brazos sobre el pecho. Sus mejillas estaban infladas y sus labios presionados en un puchero que Li-Shan llevaba años sin ver. No en el niño, sino en otra persona. No sonrió. Aun sabiendo quien era ese niño, la ternura simplemente no despertó en él. No pudo.

—Quiero ir con mi mamá —demandó Xiao.

Li-Shan arqueó una ceja.

Por un momento, tal vez, le entiende. El niño lleva días allí, sin ver a su madre, a sus hermanas. ¿Qué niño no querría irse?

—Pues estarás aquí un largo tiempo, cachorro —replica—. Saldrás de la aldea con nosotros.

Los brazos del niño cayeron laxos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Por unos segundos, la emoción iluminó sus ojos… hasta que pareció recordar que estaba molestó y decidió volver a su expresión molesta.

—No quiero.

—No te estoy preguntando, cachorro.

Volteó, dispuesto a salir del cuarto. No quería estar allí.

—No me llamo cachorro —la voz de Xiao suena suave, pero molesta, ligeramente torpe—. Mi nombre es Po.

Li-Shan se detuvo. Su mano tensa en el marco de la puerta. Su pecho pareció encogerse alrededor de sus pulmones, evitándole la entrada de aire. Dolía. Oír ese nombre dolía. Volteó, observando al niño por encima del hombro: estaba parado en el futon, con posición firme y los brazos rectos a los lados. Su entrecejo adorablemente arrugado se veía severo.

—Cachorro mentiroso —masculla—. Tu nombre es Xiao.

 **III**

—Ezra —llama Akame.

Tigresa se encuentra sentada en el regazo de su padre y es la primera en voltear.

Frente a ella, Akame viste un vestido negro de tela ligera, corto, amarrado con broches a su hombro y a un costado, justo sobre su cadera. La mira y la encuentra hermosa. No como la niña que cree que su madre es la más bonita del mundo, sino como la niña que ve un modelo de belleza que —cree— no podrá alcanzar. Akame supone el primer complejo de Tigresa.

Y es en ese pequeño —pero no por eso menos importante— complejo, en donde Tigresa forma la convicción de que nunca será tan hermosa como su madre. Ni siquiera Hana y Miu, que son las hermanas, igualan la belleza de la Señora. Y se siente mal. Porque Ezra, como corresponde, besa la mejilla de la cachorra y se levanta por detrás de su compañera. Tigresa queda sentada en el suelo, junto a Kiro y Kaito, observando cómo Akame ofrece su mano a Ezra para bailar.

 _Bailar._

Tigresa, con cinco años y su padre como único modelo de un compañero en su infancia, siente los celos presionarle el estómago.

El único motivo por el cual Akame saque a bailar a Ezra para dar a saber que ella tiene compañero, para alejar a otros pretendientes. Pero Akame no ama a Ezra y eso Tigresa lo sabe.

La idea de una niña sobre el amor se basa al cariño que ve en sus padres. Tigresa no ve cariño entre ellos. Nunca ha visto a Akame sonreírle a su compañero, nunca la escuchó hablarle con la misma voz dulce con la que Miko madre de las gemelas, le habla a Bran, ni regalarle las caricias que Hana le regala a Issei, con quien comparte un cachorro de apenas un año, el hermano de Asahi. Tigresa ha visto cómo es el cariño entre compañeros, pero no con Ezra y Akame.

—¡Quita esa cara, enana!

—¡Venga, Tesa, que esta es tu favorita!

Y entonces, salidos de la nada, Kaito y Kiro jalan de sus manitas y la obligan a levantarse.

Suena música animada, rápida de tambores e instrumentos de viento, y ellos tienen razón, es la favorita de Tigresa, que se ve incapaz de chillarles algo. Ríe y se deja arrastrar. No se acercan demasiado a La Hoguera, puesto que no quieren molestar a las parejas adultas, pero incluso desde ahí pueden sentir el calor de las llamas lamiéndoles la piel desnuda.

En su mano derecha, sujeta la manita de Kaito, y con la izquierda la de Kiro. Son niños. Juegan. Su baile son vueltas y saltos. Gira, les obliga a girar a ambos niños y los tres ríen. El intento por hacerla reír funciona.

Sentadas junto a la Gran Mesa, Ren y Xara, madres de Kiro y Kaito, les observan y animal con palmas. Pronto se le suman otras hembras, enternecidas por la escena de los cachorros.

—¡Paren! —Exige Tigresa—. Paren, paren, me mareo.

Pero Kiro y Kaito solo ríen.

Entonces, Kiro toma las dos manitas de ella, cruzando sus muñecas una por encima de la otra, y la hace girar. Una… y otra…. Y otra vez… Cada vez más fuerte, más rápido. Y están mareados, pero no importa porque se están divirtiendo. Tigresa clava los pies en el suelo para detenerse. Podría golpear a Kiro, podría golpear a Kaito que se ríe con estruendosa carcajadas, pero se encuentra demasiado agitada, feliz y sonrojada para ello.

Cuando cae sentada en el suelo, siente las piernitas de goma y todo a su alrededor da vueltas. La pieza ha terminado, pero de inmediato los ancianos comienzan a tocar una nueva.

—¡Mi turno! —reclaman dos voces a coro.

Y son Liz y Lir, las gemelas hijas de Bran, el mayor de los hermanos de Akame, quienes toman a Kaito y Kiro de las manos y lo jalan. Ambas con largos y bonitos vestidos, ambas tan coquetas como las tigresas adultas, pero ninguna del gusto de Kaito y Kiro, que aunque acceden a bailar —mera obligación—, no dejan de quejarse y dar pasos falsos para hacerlas tropezar.

Es momento de Tigresa para reír.

Pronto, la pieza termina. Es corta y rápida. Las gemelas terminan en frente de sus compañeros y para el desagrado de estos, ambas dejan caer sonoros besos en sus mejillas sonrosadas. Un corro de "aaaawww" se alza entre las madres expectantes de tan graciosa escena.

—Agh. ¡Me babeó! —se queja Kaito, restregándose la mejilla con la mano.

—Soy Liz, dame un besito… mua, mua, mua…

Tigresa forma un ridículo "piquito" con sus labios, acercándose demasiado al rostro de Kaito. Cuando este le aparta, se toma el turno de molestar a Kiro.

—¡Ya!... Tus hermanas son unas locas, Kaito.

—¡No son mis hermana! —se defiende él—. No somos de misma madre.

Tiene razón, pero Kiro igual le sigue molestando.

Tigresa, habiendo pasado ya la euforia del juego, vuelve a recordar a Ezra y Akame, bailando ambos junto a La Hoguera. Pero al voltear, ellos no se encuentran allí. ¿Dónde están? Un codazo en sus costillas le llama la atención.

—Ten.

Kaito toma un bocadillo de la mesa y se lo tiende. Tigresa lo acepta. Es blando y dulce, pero no es fruta. De hecho, no tiene idea de qué es. _Carne,_ le dicen las madres, pero nunca ha tenido claro si eso es una fruta, una verdura o qué tipo de alimento.

Come despacio. De repente, siente el estómago hecho un nudo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Kiro se acerca hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro, curioso—. ¿Te duele algo?

Tigresa no dice nada. Kiro le acaricia la mejilla con la nariz. Un mimo que hacen las madres para saber si su cachorro está bien o no. Tigresa nunca ha recibido ese cariño de Akame, pero no le importa que lo haga Kiro.

—Está celosa —se mofa Kaito.

—¡No estoy celosa!

—Si.

—¡No!

—Si.

—¡No!

—S…

 _¡Zaaazz!_ En toda la cara. La zarpa de Tigresa cae pesadamente en su mejilla, acallándolo.

—No estoy celosa —asegura—. Es que no tengo hambre.

—Eres una bruta —se queja Kaito, sobándose la mejilla dolorida—. Le diré a mi mamá.

—Dile.

A Tigresa mucho no le importa. Le han reprendido por cosas peores.

—Ya, ya, nenas —Kiro interrumpe—. Dejen de llorar. Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea.

Y solo basta una mirada al sonriente y entusiasta rostro de Kiro para saber que, esa noche, los tres se meterán en grande problemas… claro, si es que le pillan primero.

—¿Qué idea? —cuestiona Tigresa, recelosa.

Kiro mira a ambos lados, como si quisiera asegurarse de que ninguna madre le presta atención, para luego acercarse más a Kaito y Tigresa, hasta dejar sus rostros a milímetros de distancia. Nadie debe escucharlos.

—Escuché a Nana Soraya decir que la Luna no se ve esta noche —cuenta, emocionado.

Y cualquier niño en lugar de ellos se habría emocionado. Después de todo, cuando no hay Luna, las bestias aparecen.

 **III**

Xiao admite que, en un principio, se ha sentido emocionado por la idea de salir de la aldea. Ver el bosque, explorar, conocer… sonaba como una aventura. Incluso se imaginó a si mismo blandiendo una de las pesadas y peligrosas espadas de los soldados. Por eso, cuando Li-Shan se fue de su cuarto, se apresuró en buscar entre sus cosas aquel pequeño cuchillo de juguete que Ling le había regalado al cumplir los cinco años —juguete que su madre había desaprobado, pero que él había ocultado allí, en casa de su padre—, que a pesar de no tener ni siquiera un mínimo de filo, suponía un gran arma a su edad.

Esperó en su cuarto, ansioso, yendo y viniendo, hasta que los escoltas —los mismos que le acompañaban de casa en casa— fueron a buscarle. Sonrío y prácticamente saltó fuera de su cama. Jamás estuvo tan emocionado de ver a esos pandas. Incluso se detuvo a preguntar el nombre de aquel que siempre le contaba chistes. _Me llamo Huan Yue, señor Xiao,_ respondió el panda, con una payasa sonrisa. Y Xiao nunca le pareció que alguien llevara tan bien puesto un nombre.

Hasta ese momento, la emoción inundó cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Saldría de la aldea con los soldados. Huan Yue le acompañaría, Li-Shan estaría ahí, su padre seguramente también… o eso creyó. Porque, cuando llegaron a la entrada, su padre le saludó con un seco asentimiento de cabeza y se quedó en su lugar mientras los soldados marchaban. Bao no los acompañó y fue eso, ese simple gesto, lo que bastó para eliminar la emoción del niño. Ignorando las órdenes, volteó y volvió hacia donde su padre seguía parado.

—¿Tú no vienes? —preguntó, tímido.

Bao arqueó una ceja, como si la simple idea del niño le hubiera insultado.

—Tengo cosas más importantes, Xiao —respondió.

Y eso fue todo.

Huan Yue colocó una mano sobre el hombro del pequeño y le instó a voltear. Xiao se dejó llevar, desilusionado. ¿Acaso su padre no lo consideraba lo suficientemente importante? ¿Por qué no? Las preguntas calaron tanto en sus pensamientos que no prestó atención a nada en el transcurso de la caminata. Se fueron alejando de la aldea, adentrándose en el Bosque de Bambú, cada vez más espeso y poblado de vegetación, pero Xiao ni siquiera se detuvo a escuchar los nombres de las plantas que le enseñaba Huan Yue. Si no podía tener a su madre allí, al menos le hubiera gustado que su padre estuviera.

Camina con pasitos pequeños y torpes detrás de los soldados. Se siente pequeño e insignificante. Al menos, hasta hace momentos, tenía su entusiasmo para olvidar lo enormes que son esos pandas. Y lo aterradores que se ven. Mira el diminuto cuchillo en su manita, de juguete, sin filo, y luego las enormes espadas que penden de las caderas. Ridículo.

—Wou, guarda con eso, muchacho —le llama la atención Huan, sonriente—. Podrías herirme sin querer… no creo que quieras herirme, ¿es que acaso quieres herirme?

Xiao ríe por las muecas del panda. Baja la mirada hacia su pequeño cuchillo y luego hacia la espada que él lleva.

—Es un juguete —contesta.

—Pues, para ser un juguete, se ve muy real.

Y el miedo en la voz del panda adulto suena genuino a oídos del niño. De repente, se siente grande. ¡Es un niño entre soldados! ¡Podría poner a sus hermanas celosas durante meses con eso! Especialmente a Mei-Mei, que tiene un singular aprecio a todo lo relacionado con el peligro.

El camino se hace cada vez más largo y la claridad del día comienza a desaparecer. Xiao no teme a la oscuridad… pero claro, la única oscuridad que conoce es la de su cuarto, donde sabe que solo están sus juguetes, donde sabe que, si algo pasa, solo tiene que gritar para que su madre llegue corriendo. Es fácil no temer cuando ya conocer tu entorno.

Mira al cielo: oscuro, plagado de estrellas… ¿y la Luna? ¿Dónde está la Luna? Ella protege a los niños, los ampara cuando están fuera de casa. _Cuando la Luna da la espalda, pasan cosas muy malas,_ recuerda la voz de Tian, la mayor de sus hermanas, que solía contar cuantos de terror para asustar a los más pequeños las noches de tormenta.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta.

De repente, se siente nervioso. ¿Cuánto durará ese viaje?

—Emmm… —Huan Yue se rasca la nuca, con aspecto distraído—. ¡Jun, ¿A dónde vamos?!

—¡A casa de tu madre!

Los soldados ríen. Xiao no entiende cual es el chiste, pero igualmente ríe, solo para seguirles.

—¡Idiota! El niño te escucha —pero Jun no parece muy preocupado por ello. Huan voltea de nuevo hacia Xiao y se encoge de hombros—. A algún lugar. Lo sabremos cuando lleguemos.

—¿Falta mucho o poco?

—Lo sabremos en un rato.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando poco se vuelva mucho.

Xiao se queda parado, un tanto inseguro. No recuerda el camino de vuelta, pero quiere regresar. Sus pies tantean el suelo, vacilantes, y él se debate entre pedirle a Huan Yue que lo acompañe de vuelta o simplemente irse solo. Sin embargo, el escolta parece notar la duda del niño. Sonriente —una sonrisa amable y comprensiva—, se acerca al cachorro y lo alza por debajo de los bracitos. Xiao va a quejarse, pero antes de hacerlo se encuentra sentado en los hombros de Huan Yue.

—Vamos, señor Xiao, le aseguro que no hay nada aquí afuera que no haya dentro de la aldea.

—¿Y los tigres? —se atreve a preguntar Xiao, con las manitos sujetas a las orejas de Huan—. ¿Y si nos encuentran? ¿Y si nos quieren comer? ¿Y si…?

Un ademán de la mano de Huan Yue le quita importancia.

—Pff, si tienen hambre, les arrojamos al gruñón que va al frente.

—¡Te oí imbécil!

Li-Shan voltea a verles por encima del hombro, para nada contento de ser parte de la broma, y la risa de Huan Yue es suficiente para que Xiao logre relajarse. No, no pasará nada… o eso quiere creer.


	7. 6

**¡MIREN LO QUE TENGO, MIS AMORES!**

 **¡Habemus fic!**

 **¡Recién salido del horno!**

 **La vez pasada escribí algo sobre los shippeos de Gravity Falls y me preguntaron cual es mi pareja favorita. Bueno, estimada lectora, te confieso mi pecado capital; AMO CON LOCURA el DipperxMabel…**

 **Oh, Dios, perdona mi carne que es débil…**

 **El altar está en mi armario, junto a la puerta de Monsters INC. El culto se realiza todos los viernes a las 3 con 33 horas. Favor de confirmar su asistencia. Tenemos galletas :3**

 **Ok,no**

 **Bueno… ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo seis.**

 _ **Noche sin luna.**_

 **III**

La noche se le antojó especialmente oscura.

Las llamas danzaban en la reciente fogata, tomando tamaño poca a poco, y los pandas se reunían a su alrededor. Las historias iban y venían, al igual que los vasos y la comida. Las risas, los comentarios, las anécdotas. La voz comenzaba a elevarse en volumen al mismo tiempo que el alcohol se esparcía en sus cuerpos. Y Xiao escuchaba. Emocionado, entusiasta. Sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad cada vez que alguno de aquellos adultos tomaba la palabra para narrar lo que años de experiencia le habían enseñado. Simplemente fascinante.

—¡Lo juro! —habló uno de los hombres, con voz alta y estridente—. ¡Juro que he besado a una bestia de fuego!

Las risas le acompañaron.

Xiao se preguntó qué tan importante —o irreal— podía ser eso que mencionaban. Pero no dijo nada. Era apenas un bultito contra el costado de Huan Yue, que parecía ser el único de los panda que aún no había sido afectado por el vino.

—¿Puedo beber? —Xiao habló, bajo, casi en un murmullo.

Fue Li-Shan quien le escuchó. Alternó cortas miradas entre Xiao y el vaso, para finalmente negar.

—Eres muy chico —dijo—. Ten este. Es agua.

—Yo quiero ese.

—Niño, no puedes…

—Ten el mío. —Huan Yue extendió su vaso al cachorro, con una ancha y carismática sonrisa—. Es lo mismo.

Xiao se sintió grande.

Con el rostro iluminado, tomó el vaso que Huan Yue le ofrecía y dio un sorbo largo.

—¡Huan Yue, grandícimo…!

—Y digame, señor Xiao, ¿A que le sabe _el vino_?

Xiao arrugó su naricita.

—Sabe a agua —murmuró, con una mueca—. Es igual que el agua.

—Bueno, misterios resuelto. Ahora, anda, toma de tu vaso.

Li-Shan no dijo nada.

Huan Yue sonrió y palmeó la cabecita del cachorro, para luego quitarle el vaso de entre las patas. Pasarían años antes de que Xiao probara el vino y a su mente acudiera el recuerdo de aquel pequeño engaño a su curiosidad. Pero claro, cuando eso ocurriera, reiría. Ahora, su mente estaba contrariada.

¿Por qué a los adultos les gustaba tanto el vino si sabía igual que el agua? De hecho, no había encontrado diferencia…. O tal vez sí, pero la inocencia es demasiado buena para ver las mentiras, por más piadosas que están resulten.

 **III**

—Kiro, me pisas la cola…

—Mentira cochina… ¡No es cierto!

—¡Tigresa, me pisas la cola!

—Shhh… Cállense, que si alguien nos escucha… —Tigresa, que no tiene idea de si va a la cabeza, atrás de todo o al medio, deja la frase al aire—. Creo que es por aquí.

El pasadizo es angosto, tanto que es imposible siquiera avanzar de frente, y Tigresa sí está pisando una cola, pero no piensa admitirlo. Así como tampoco admitiría que mentía al decir que había usado unas mil veces ese mismo pasadizo.

De hecho, apenas si lo había encontrado el día anterior.

Salir de la cueva de noche está prohibido, especialmente en las noches sin Luna. Hubiera sido un suicidio —o peor, una provocación a las madres de los tres— hacerlo por la entrada común, la misma entrada donde varios soldados de su madre hacían guardia cada noche.

 _Las bestias de blanco y negro se llevan a los niños cuando no hay Luna,_ recuerda haber oído decir a la ronca y temblorosa voz de Nana Soraya para persuadir a los más traviesos de no abandonar el hogar.

Tigresa da pasos pequeños y temblorosos, no muy segura de que aquel pasadizo lleve al exterior de la cueva. Traga grueso al oír un crujido y algo desprenderse del suelo.

—Emm… ¿Kiro? —llama.

—¿Qué sucede?

La voz de Kiro le llega en un susurro a sus espaldas. Extiende la mano, buscándole. No ve nada.

—Dame tu mano.

—¿Por?

—Solo dámela.

Kiro accede y Tigresa, ansiosa, estrecha la mano de él en la suya. Sus deditos quedan entrelazados y ahora, con la seguridad de tenerle ahí, se siente más confiada.

—Chicos, ¿no deberíamos volver? —les llama la atención Kaito, que camina al frente.

—Cállate. Ya falta poco… creo.

—¿Crees?... ¡¿Cómo que crees?!

—Sshh… ¡Que te calles!

Tigresa, con su mano libre, toma a Kaito de la nuca y le empuja, obligándole a seguir.

No iban a volver, no en ese momento. Habían dejado demasiado tiempo para que algún adulto se percatase de su ausencia y lo más seguro era que, de ser atrapados, las madres la acusaran de todo con Akame. Definitivamente, no iba a arriesgarse a eso.

Continuaron por el estrecho sendero. A sus costados, las paredes parecían juntarse cada vez más. Tigresa tocó algo blando y deseó internamente que solo se tratase de musgo… o lo que fuera. Kiro chilló cuando algo le caminó por el pie y Kaito gritó que se caía al vacío cuando tropezó con una roca. Tal vez, solo tal vez, aquello no era tan buena idea como en un principio.

Entonces, cuando ya se planteaban volver y esconderse en sus cuartos, divisaron el final del pasadizo. Tigresa tenía razón: habían llegado al exterior de la montaña.

Entre risas, forcejeos y mordiscones, luego de varios minutos peleando por pasar los tres juntos a través de un espacio donde apenas si entraba uno de costado, finalmente salieron.

La noche era fresca y el viento soplaba con bastante fuerza, aunque no los suficiente como para intimidarles. Se encontraban en algún lugar al pie de la montaña, pero ninguno de los tres podría haberse ubicado con exactitud. No les importó. El bosque daba inicio a pocos metros y todo alrededor era desconocido. Tal situación solo les entusiasmó más.

—¡Libre soy! —chilló Kaito, echando a correr a cuatro patas.

Kiro le siguió y se le echó encima, rodando los dos por el suelo. Tigresa, más calmada, lo primero que hizo fue mirar al cielo; estaba despejado y las estrellas lo llenaban todo, pequeñas y titilantes. A Tigresa se le ocurrió que sonreían. _Están felices,_ pensó.

Nana Soraya solía contarles que el cielo dice mucho del mundo.

 _Cuando el mundo está en paz, el cielo sonríe. Porque él también es feliz._

Mientras los chicos jugaban, Tigresa buscaba entre las tantas estrellas el verdadero objeto de su curiosidad: la Luna. Llegó a la conclusión que Kiro tenía razón, la luna no estaba esa noche en el cielo, y una perezosa sonrisa satisfecha le curvó los labios.

Volteó a ver a sus amigos; Kaito estaba en el suelo y Kiro, a horcajadas sobre su espalda, le presionaba el rostro en un charco de tierra húmeda. Y río. Ella también se sentía feliz.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, echó a correr y se abalanzó sobre ellos.

Tigresa maulló cuando alguno de los dos le jaló del rabo, mordió una mano y pateó algo que realmente no supo identificar. Pero ninguno reñía, solo jugaban. Los adultos enseñaban a los cachorros a usar su fuerza desde bebés… y Tigresa tenía demasiada fuerza. Akame jamás la dejaba jugar así con los cachorros, nunca le permitía siquiera acercarse a los entrenamientos de los soldados. _Es peligroso,_ decía, _puedes lastimar a alguien._ Akame no dejaba de recordarle que era ella la peligrosa, que ella podía lastimar a alguien incluso sin quererlo.

Entre mordiscos y arañazos, ninguno se percató de que el terreno no era del todo llano… y de repente, cayeron. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas y aunque intentaron sujetarse, sus garras eran demasiado pequeñas. En cuanto las enterraban en la tierra, esta simplemente cedía.

—¡Voy a vomitar!

—¡No en mi rostro!

—¡Tigresa, esto es tu culpa!

Tigresa no dijo palabra. Sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, clavó las garras en la tierra y procuró no soltarse hasta no encontrar algo de lo que aferrarse. Tierra… tierra… tierra… y finalmente, algo firme: una rama. La caída paró abruptamente y dos segundos más tarde, dos pares de zarpas se sujetaron de sus tobillos.

Silencio.

Los tres jadeaban, agitados. Lentamente, Tigresa fue abriendo los ojos y alzó la mirada, encontrándose con aquello que "le había salvado la vida": una raíz sobresaliente en la ladera del barranco, en medio de un montón de musgo y hierbas malas. Incluso corriendo el peligro de estar tocando hierba venenosa, prefirió arriesgarse y sujetarse de la raíz con ambas manos. No sea que se resbale, ya que Kiro y Kaito juntos pesaban demasiado.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó, sin atreverse aún a bajar la mirada. No quería saber a cuanto de altura estaban.

—Si.

—No —Kaito se quejó—. Creo que me oriné.

 _Wacala…_ Tigresa hizo una mueca.

—Muy bien… —decidió ignorar el tema—. Ahora, hay que ver como salir de…

Crack…

El leve crujido les puso alerta a los tres. Tigresa, por acto reflejo, clavó sus garras en la madera de la raíz. Kaito y Kiro comenzaron a chillar, ambos al borde del llanto, gritando tantas incoherencias que ni siquiera se podía distinguir la voz de un del de él otro.

—¡Por favor, dejen de…!

Otro crujido. La raíz comenzó a ceder en la tierra y Tigresa maulló cuando ambos niños le clavaron las garras en los tobillos.

—¡Me están lastimando! —Comenzó a gritar ella también—. ¡Suéltense! ¡Ya!

—¡No!

—¡Pesan!

—¡¿Estás loca, Tigresa?!

—¡Vamos a morir! —se desesperó Kaito.

—¡Pues muérete tú! —Tigresa, aferrada con ambas manos a la raíz, pataleó para quitárselos de encima—. Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame… ¡suéltameeee!

Finalmente, la raíz cedió del todo…

 **III**

— _Su nombre es Xiao, no Po_ —Li-Shan se oía enojado, hablaba rápido y parecía contenerse para no gritar. Xiao se encogió en su lugar, de espaldas a ambos adultos, y fingió que seguía dormido—. _Si el Señor te escuchara…_

— _Pero el Señor no está aquí, así que me vale un rábano lo que pueda pensar._

— _¡Huan Yue!_

— _¡Li-Shan!_

— _Escucha, me alegro que lo conocieras e incluso que tú seas quien le cuide —_ Li-Shan estaba nervioso, se notaba en su voz—, _pero solo te lo diré una vez: Xiao es hijo del Señor y como tal, tienes prohibido involucrarte con él ¿Entendido?_

Silencio. Xiao no comprendía nada.

— _Él te aprecia —_ murmuró Huan Yue. Sonaba derrotado—. _¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no sabe la verdad?_

— _¡En nombre de la Diosa, joder, es solo un niño! ¡¿Cómo carajos…?!_

— _Oígan, ¿qué sucede?_ —se involucró una tercera voz.

Y Xiao supo de inmediato que la discusión acabaría allí mismo, en cuanto Huan Yue hizo una broma que relacionaba las espadas y una mujer a la cual el tercer panda río, pero que Li-Shan clasificó de asquerosa e inapropiada.

Cuando despertó, alertado por el sonido de las voces, Li-Shan y Huan Yue parecían llevar un largo rato discutiendo. Xiao procuró mantenerse quieto y callado. Presentía que era algo que no debía escuchar, pero tenía miedo de enfadar a alguno de los dos si les revelase que estaba despierto. Esperó unos minutos y al comprobar que, definitivamente, la discusión había acabado con aquella interrupción, decidió que ya no tenía caso seguir prestándoles atención.

Intentó volver a dormir.

Cerró los ojos e imaginó cuantas estrellas había en el cielo, tal como su mamá le había enseñado. Pero los minutos corrieron y el sueño simplemente no se hacía presente.

Tan atento había estado por entender aunque sea un poco de la discusión entre Li-Shan y Huan Yue que se había espabilado del todo.

Se encontraba boca arriba en el suelo, mirando al cielo, y comenzaba ya a aburrirse cuando recordó un pequeño detalle: no había luna. Cualquier posibilidad de llegar a conciliar el sueño quedó definitivamente eliminada. No, no volvería a dormir. Haría algo mucho mejor. Tomó el pequeño cuchillo de juguete, que había dejado a un lado antes de dormirse, y se enderezó. Siempre silencioso, procurando que no le escucharan. Necesitaba hacer un paseo y si alguno de los guardias le veían, no le dejarían.

Cuando salía de la casa, su madre siempre le pedía que no se alejase de Huan Yue. _Él te cuidará si pasa algo,_ solía decirle, antes de despedirle con un beso en la frente. Pero Xiao no pensaba alejarse demasiado. Solo lo suficiente. Sabía que, de no hacerlo en ese momento, probablemente no tendría otra oportunidad en mucho tiempo.

No se atrevió a levantarse de todo, por temor a llamar la atención y que le regañasen.

A cuatro patas, se alejó gateando del resto de los soldados que aún dormían. No le preocupó despertarlos. Si las carcajadas de Huan Yue no despertaba a esos tipos, estaba seguro que el crujido de un par de hojas tampoco… aunque se quedó quieto en su lugar, con el pelaje crispado y un ligero temblor en su pierna, cuando Li-Shan mandó a sus dos acompañantes a quedarse quietos.

—¿Qué pa…?

—Creo que oí algo —susurró el general.

Xiao cerró los ojos y rezó. Su posición era cubierta por las enormes barrigas de los soldados aún dormidos, pero aún así pidió a la Diosa que le escondiera.

—Yo no escucho nada —contradijo el tercer panda.

—Li…

—Ya, no hay nada. Tal vez me confundí.

Xiao se contuvo de suspirar y prosiguió.

Un paso… otro paso… siempre de puntitas, hasta que se consideró lo suficientemente lejos y echó a correr, no sea que Li-Shan cambiara de opinión. Quería ver por cuenta propia qué tan aterrador era ese bosque… eso y si era cierto que, en noches sin luna, las bestias salían de sus escondites.


End file.
